


Wanted

by EverGreenUrsa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, PTSD Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverGreenUrsa/pseuds/EverGreenUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After something happens at Stiles old school he and his family mover to Beacon Hills for a fresh start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something New

Beacon Hills High School was a new beginning for him, them. It was apparently the best in the county, even the nearby Devenford Prep paled in comparison. The first thing that he noticed about it was that it was massive and that there were a lot of people. His hands trembled as he gripped the steering wheel tight, knuckles turning white from the strain. He had been fine up until this point, had reassured their mom and dad that everything would be fine. At each reminder to not forget his meds he rolled his eyes in appropriate sassy teen fashion. He had actually packed them last night because he was also terrified of forgetting them himself. What if he forgot them again, what if? The familiar hands of his step-brother covered his own as they started to shake violently at the memory. He looked up into Scott’s eyes, positive he looked like a deer lost in the headlights of an oncoming car.

“Stiles, one step at a time. I am going to be in almost every one of your classes, Mom and Dad made sure of it. The only ones I won’t be in are the ones that are all omegas. Everything’s going to be okay bro.” Stiles nodded wordlessly as he eased off of the steering wheel, thankful there weren’t permanent impressions where he had been gripping so hard. They got out of the car and walked shoulder to shoulder in companionable silence for a few minutes before Scott spoke up again. “You going to be okay?”

It was a question he had been asked nearly a dozen times since last year and the event. He had always answered the same, at least until Marin Morell his therapist said “Being fine and being okay aren’t the same thing Stiles. I want to know if you’re okay, and it’s okay if you aren’t.” He hadn’t wanted to admit to not being okay, because than he would be admitting just how badly he had fucked up. It was a stupid fuck up too. It almost cost him. Thank god for Scott.

“I’ll get there eventually.” Stiles said. When he finally admitted to just how damaged he was it was like the floodgates had opened. The last time he had cried that much his biological mom had died. He started having panic attacks and flashbacks and it was terrifying but eventually those lessened and he was able to function once more. That’s as far as he had gotten though, relatively reasonable functionality in the real world. His parents had almost just kept him home for this school year but he wouldn’t hear it. It was his big step, Morell told him that he needed to take steps and put himself back into the world otherwise he would be permanently damaged. School was the first step. Okay that’s a lie the grocery store was his first step, then the movies, then the mall and then a carnival. Each step progressively more crowded, with more going on around him. He only had a small panic attack at the carnival when a clown got way too close for his comfort, seriously why the hell had there been a clown at the carnival. Still after the relatively minor reaction to that he felt confident he could handle school, sure he still gave anyone who wasn’t Scott or his parents a wide berth and he still flinched at loud noises but he was a work in progress.

As they approached the school he watched the hustle and bustle of everyday unencumbered life unfold before him. Various students mingling and interacting there was one really large group of people surrounding a grey Porsche and a Black Camaro, a lot of them were wearing leather jackets.

“Hey, you think they’re a club?” Stiles asked Scott gesturing to the leather clad group.

“A pack is more probable.” Scott said as they took in the group. They all looked so at ease amongst each other, a few of them even looked related too each other two of the five girls and one of the five guys. Some of them seemed paired off, a girl with strawberry blonde hair leaned into a guy with dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes and hardcore bone structure. Another girl with bright blonde curls and bright red lips bounced about the group but she always circled back to one guy that seemed to be composed completely of dark muscle and pensiveness. When she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in to peck him on the cheek. Two of the guys huddled together, one was shy it looked like, he kept ducking his head his blonde curls obscuring his eyes that seemed to dance with a childlike glee that Stiles envied. The guy he was leaning into certainly seemed more self-assured, his tanned muscles flexing as his arms moved in a way that kept the shy one close, it was all at once a subtle gesture that spoke volumes, they were together. The other guy stood near the girls that stiles assumed were his sisters they all shared the same dark hair and bright complexion. One of the girls was taller than the other but the guy was tallest. The two girls seemed to be discussing something as the guy just smiled and shook his head eyes fixed on a book that looked as big as a Webster’s dictionary.

Stiles envied them all a little, he loved Scotty and their parents, but sometimes Stiles wanted someone to want him who just so happened to be outside of the family. Someone who wasn’t driven half feral by his pheromones. Sad to say though, not many people found any appeal in his loud mouthed, spastically inclined antics. Stiles watched as the group communed with each other and felt a sharp pang right in the pit of his stomach. That’s when the guy reading looked up and Stile heart started beating a thousand miles an hour. His grey green eyes were beautiful, he laughed at a joke and quick smirk spread across his face revealing two of the most adorable bunny teeth ever, his bright white smile contrasted nicely with the dark stubble along his jaw.

“Stiles!” Scott seemed to half shout, snapping him out of his reverie.

“Yeah buddy! What’s up?” Stiles said looking towards Scott who looked to be halfway up the stairs leading into the school.

“We still need to talk to the principal, and you need to drop your meds off at the Nurses station before your first class.” Scott said looking down at him expectantly.

“Right, sorry, got a little lost in my head there.” Stiles said closing the distance between them and walking through the halls on the way to the Principals office. “Yeah what else is new?” Scott said throwing his arm overs Stiles’ shoulder, Stiles only retaliation was nudging him slightly with his shoulder. The two laughed as they made their way through their new school.

***

The visit with the principal was quick, the typical welcome to Beacon Hills here are you schedules blah blah blah affair. They were there for five minutes before they were sent on their way.

Unfortunately their first classes were not together, as an Omega Stiles had to take certain classes each semester, preparing him for the future as an Omega. Domestic Construction Maintenance and Presentation, or DCMP, was one of those classes. Scott had volunteered to take it with Stiles but his permanent exile from all things kitchen and culinary after the disastrous macaroni fire of 2005 had not been lifted so it was pretty much a no go. Besides Stiles knew that Scott would get bored almost immediately, he wasn’t really one to enjoy domestic labor, Stiles actually liked it he was always focused and calm when he did stuff like cook and clean and everything in between. Still when they parted ways to go to their respective classes, Stiles trudged along feet heavier than they had been before. There was only one other class they didn’t have together and it was Stiles second class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Choir. Scott’s singing voice sounded like a howler monkey being strangled to death. So it was a safe bet that was a no go too.

Still, Stiles tried to look at it as a good thing Scott couldn’t be there all the time, Stiles needed to learn how to survive on his own. If he just so happened to clutch his books to his chest a little tighter or give a wider berth to anyone in the hallway that was his business.

He made his way to the Nurses office as quick as he could, he was pretty sure he was going to be late to his class regardless. When he got there he took in the sterile white of the room and it immediately made him want to hurl. Ever since his mom passed away that smell made him nauseous. He didn’t have much time to think about it because the nurse appeared quickly. Her vibrant auburn hair pulled just out of her face falling in an even cascade of loose curls down her neck and back.

“Hello there! I’m Nurse Moore, how are you?” She said with a bright smile that he was sure was meant to be re-assuring.

“Hi, I’m Stiles Stillinski, dropping off my meds.” He said holding up a plastic bag with two pill bottles inside.

“Oh beautiful, I was expecting you. PhermalX and Adderall correct?” she asked as she picked up a clipboard of her desk and flipped through a few pages.

“Those are the ones!” Stiles said turning the bottles in the bag so she can see.

She chuckled at his efforts. “I trust you Stiles, don’t worry about it. Just one second…” She said as she started looking through the desk. A few moments of rifling through various papers and other debris she found what she was looking for. A small laminated pink slip the size of an index card. “Here is your clinic pass we give them to all our Omegas for when you run a little late taking your meds or for when your heat arrives and you need a place to rest. Just don’t abuse it okay.”

Stiles took it mouth slightly agape. His last school had begrudgingly met the minimum requirements when it came to their Omega’s. This was new to say the least. He glanced around to see if there were any cameras thinking maybe he was getting Punk’d. After a minute and a raised eyebrow from Nurse Moore he smiled and said “Uhm yeah! Thanks. I promise I won’t use it to skip class.” He figured this may very well be legit.

She smiled wide at his response chuckling at the back of her throat, a lot like Mama McCall did when he did something ridiculous just to make her laugh. It was low and scratchy yet still had a melody to it that let him know that the laugh was genuine. “Good, speaking of class, get going. I’ll see you back here after lunch.”

Stiles did a salute, setting his meds on her desk which she promptly gathered and filed away. He turned on his heel and made his way to his glorified Home-Ec Class. Such was his life.

***

Finding his first class proved to be the biggest pain in the ass ever, he wandered around for longer than he liked just trying to find the damn room. When he did find it the class had already gotten started. He looked in and saw that the room itself was huge, there were a good amount of students an even distribution of boys and girls which Stiles was thankful for. At his last school he had been the only guy in the class and it was apparently the stuff that a thousand jokes were made of. His classmates refused to let him live it down.

He pushed into the class as silently as possible not wanting to be later than he already was but also not wanting to make a huge ruckus. He flashed his nurse’s pass so the teacher would know that there was a reason for his tardiness. The older woman instructing the class merely smiled a genuinely warm smile that made the corners of her eyes crinkle and fold. Her grey silver hair was done up in a messy bun and her glasses perched at the end of her nose. She gestured to the only open seat left in the room. “Welcome to DCMP Mr…?” She asked as he made his way to the seat she pointed out. The room was organized into seven separate sections, each section comprised of a table with four chairs two on either side. A kitchenette for each chair so there were four to each section. So there wasn’t any pairing off, good thing Scott didn’t bother signing up.

“Uh, Stiles Stillinski.” He said as he pulled his seat under him, a low snicker murmured through the room and a soft heat collected at his cheeks letting him know that there was more than likely a rosy tint to them. As he sat down the girl sitting next to him leaned over. “I’m Cora.” Stiles turned and smiled at her, he immediately recognized her as one of the siblings from the group earlier. Her brown hair was straight as a razor and her lips had a soft pout to them. “Stiles.” He said holding out his hand and she smiled with a slight up-turn of her lips.

“Well welcome Stiles, you are right on time. We were just about to get started.” With that she stood and walked to the center of the room. “Today we are going to do something fun, we will be making 3 tiered black forest cake. The recipe is in your textbook on page 36. The ingredients are in the fridges, on each fridge is a whiteboard and a Dry Erase marker. When you have selected a fridge make sure you write your name on it, that fridge and the attached kitchenette will be your work station for the remainder of the year. Go ahead and begin, you have 90 minutes and don’t forget to clean your workstation.”

With that the class erupted into a light clatter of shuffling feet and clinking pots and pans. Stiles moved to the furthest workstation, wrote his name on the whiteboard in his sharp and slightly wide handwriting. He worked quietly for the most part Cora had taken the station nearest to him and she also worked quietly which was totally fine by him. After a few minutes though she started to engage him.

“So, Stiles, I’ve never seen you around before.” She said, it was both a statement and a question and Stiles had to admire her seamless interrogation technique.

“We just moved here from Stockton, and I mean literally just moved here, we got here like three days ago.” Stiles said with a slight chuckle. It had been a mad dash of a move.

“Hmm, why the sudden change?” She inquired lightly, but still focused on her work making it seem like your typical everyday conversation. As he said before, she had amazing technique.

“Well my dad got a promotion, and things were such that us moving was the best option.” It was the truth in every sense of the definition, he was just withholding a few key elements. She hummed at that and left it alone. They continued their work and Stiles had just put his cake pans into the oven when a loud bang rang through the class. Stiles flinched noticeably, Cora turned to him and smiled. “Don’t worry about it. Greenburg does stuff like that all the time.” Then she turned towards the noise had apparently originated and mildly scolded “Dude, oven mitts!” Stiles heard a nondescript mumbling and a soft voice mentioning getting a mop. “Thanks Isaac!” Cora called after the soft voice.

55 minutes came and went and Stiles was making the finishing touches on the cake. He made sure that the icing was even on all sides, covered in a dusting of chocolate shavings that would leave the flavor without being heavy, he poured the cherry topping into the reservoir on top so that there was more cherry than syrup. He always found the syrup to be a bit overpowering. The teacher, Mrs. Northam he learned, came around and inspected as the students finished cleaning their stations. When they were all back at their seats and their cakes safely tucked away into their fridge Mrs. Northam took her place in the center of the class one more time.

“So many of you have taken the class with me before and already know, but for those of you that are new. The grading of this class is 75% my own assessment of your individual work ethic and timeliness. 25% of your grade is peer review. Meaning other students will sample your work and report to me what they believe your grade should be. The students in the Domestic Oversight and Management class will be reviewing your work and I will warn you now, they are a collection of unforgiving upper-class Beta’s and a few Alpha’s. So pray that you did a good job.” She finished off with a wry smirk, most likely responding to Greenburgs look of utter fear Stiles understood, the idea that anyone but his family would be sampling his cooking was terrifying. Still as part of his grow and learn attitude he decided to look at it as an opportunity to get an unbiased opinion.

“Wait, why would an Alpha take a domestic course?” Stiles asked Cora as they collected their things. She looked at him for a moment slightly confused when the realization dawned on her.

“Right, well in our School District it’s a requirement mandated by the local school board. All students have to take a domestic course. Keeps them humble, especially brooding grumptacular alpha’s.” She said with a slight smirk and all Stiles could do at that was laugh. He was happy he seemed to have made a reasonably friendly acquaintance in Cora. Now if the rest of the day goes half as well he will count it as a win.


	2. Word Gets Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the first day yields some surprises.

    

            Making sure he gave people a wide berth when the halls were packed to the rafters was a little more challenging than Stiles had originally anticipated. Clinging tight to his books he bobbed and weaved his way through the throngs of students. He had to remind himself that he could handle big crowds and that soon the unease that he felt from not recognizing the faces would go away, because they would be familiar to him and him to them. His reminders did not stop it from being just a little hard to breath, he had to pull himself to the nearest wall and take deep breaths. Almost panic attacks sucked just as much as full on panic attacks.

            By the time he made it to his classroom the teacher was about to pull the door closed, but she saw Stiles and held the door open as he bounded his way in quickly and when he saw Scott and the open seat behind him he b-lined it towards that seat. Scott smiled his wide puppy dog smile when he saw Stiles and Stiles couldn’t help but return his Smile. Scotts eyes though happy and puppy-esque still held a question, a question Stiles knew he was going to ask; ‘How was class, are you okay?’ Sometimes Stiles loved that they had a silent communication that was all their own. It more often than not made things a lot easier in the discussions category of their relationship. As Stiles took his seat he gently squeezed Scott’s shoulder a clear and definitive ‘Yes, I am actually some semblance of okay.’ Scott just gripped his wrist and squeezed softly, still mindful of the scars underneath the layer of plaid cotton. Jagged reminders of exactly why Stiles might not be okay.

            “For you familiar faces welcome back, and for the few new faces I see welcome. I hope you all had a great summer. I am Mrs. Blake and this is English 2. Is everyone where they are supposed to be?” She asked a soft smile painted across her face, shy lips stretched so you saw just a little bit of tooth. The class chuckled as a whole, it was an obvious old joke, perhaps a tradition for Mrs. Blake. “Alright for you newbies, I have one big rule. No phones. I know you are all terribly linked into the rest of the world with Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and even Vine.” Another classwide chuckle. “However while you are in my class the only thing you will concern yourself with is what we are reading at the time. On that note, has everyone gotten their copy of The Pearl by Steinbeck?” She asked to be answered by a collective groan which only made her chuckle lightly. “I know, believe me I know. It’s a short one I promise and then we move on to Macbeth, and that has greed, murder, and witches. Well ‘witches.’” She repeated the word putting air quotes around the term, and for the third time the class chuckled. Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle along, Mrs. Blake was so charismatic she had the class hanging on her every word, Stiles was a little jealous.

            “Alright, I am going to spend the next five minutes in blissful ignorance and assume that you have all already read the book, like you were supposed to. With that bliss firmly in place, who can tell me one of the books themes?” She spoke eyes alight with expected frustrated amusement. Within less than a second of her question a hand shot up like a rocket. All eyes turned to the strawberry blonde that Stiles had seen earlier that morning. Her smile was slightly smug, obviously taking pride in her intellect and Stiles could totally get behind that kind of self-satisfied smile. It had been the type of smile that he had once worn. He liked the girl on principle alone.

            “Anyone other than Lydia, just to shake things up.” She said as she searched the room for someone to maybe know something. Someone who wasn’t Lydia. Stiles could feel Scott tapping his elbow. “You read over summer, answer.” Stiles response was to merely put his nose closer to the table and the book, trying to make himself as small as possible. Scott was apparently not having any of it and Stiles arm, raising it high.

            “Yes!” Mrs. Blake said gesturing towards Stiles. He looked back at Scott delivering his best withering glare. Turned back to Mrs. Blake with a small smile. “Well there is the obvious issue of Greed. There is also the corrupting nature of materialism, at the beginning of the book when Kino finds the pearl he has every intention of using it to help his son. However as the story continues to progress he becomes obsessed with the pearl. At the end he protected the one thing that causes the loss of his real treasure, his son.”

            “Very good, uhm…” She began gesturing to him once more and looking down at what he assumed to be her roster, oh god, her roster.

            “Stiles Stillinski.” He said quickly and praying she wouldn’t bother trying to read his actual name out loud, god that would be mortifying.

            “Thank you. Stiles is right, the tragic irony of the novel is that Kino endeavors to protect the pearl so that he can get his son medical attention. However his son is ultimately killed as a result of this endeavor.” As she went on with the lecture, Stiles could feel eyes on him. He glanced up to see Lydia staring at him, behind her whispering through ruby red lips was the girl that Stiles had seen dancing amongst the group that morning.

            She noticed Stiles looking over and smiled a wickedly mischievous smile that was all at once endearing and terrifying. He gave a half grin and moved his attention back to the class and Mrs. Blake’s lecture. He tried desperately to take notes, but ended up doing nothing but doodling for half of the class. Why hello ADHD, how are you today. The class continued on with a pleasant rumble of low chuckling at Mrs. Blakes obvious dorkiness, the woman referenced Lovecraft like he was going out of style and was not above a Star Wars reference. Stiles had been honest to god grinning at her Yoda impression, which was spot on. When class ended and he and Scott where on their way to cafeteria Stiles actually felt kind of light, which was kind of an alien feeling for him, had been for the last few months. Still he actually welcomed it and didn’t resist the smile that came to his lips.

***

            “You’re smiling.” Scott whispered into his ears as they made their way into the lunch room. All Stiles could do at that was laugh, light and airy.

            “Thank you Scotty, I wasn’t sure if it was a smile or a seizure.” Stiles snarked back at Scott.

            “Whoah, dude, now you’re joking!” Scott balked.

            “Really? Is that what I just did?” Stiles said, his sassy verboseness was strong now for some reason. Well he knew the reason actually. The fear of the shadows, crowded rooms, and loud noises had eased by the tiniest fraction for him. Morell had told him to celebrate the small wins frequently and often, cause without them there wouldn’t be big ones.

            “Seriously though Stiles, it’s good to see you smile again.” Scott said locking Stiles to the ground with a face that was both serious and endearing puppy dog. A skill that Stiles had still yet to master and hated Scotts guts for, why couldn’t Stiles be a cute little puppy dog.

            “Yeah well, I have to admit, it’s kind of good to smile again.” Stiles said. He knew that Scott had worried, hell his whole family had worried, too much in his opinion but he frequently reminded himself that the minute it stopped was the minute he started to miss it.

            Swinging an arm over Scott’s shoulders Stiles gestured towards the lunch line that was starting to get alarmingly long. “Wanna get some food before they run out?” Scott simply nodded and they journeyed into the gauntlet.

            The lunch line took 10 minutes to get through which wasn’t really anything new and as they made their way to an open table Stiles had already begun his rant on the quality of lunch room food.

            “It’s a crime Scott!” Stiles almost shouted eliciting a fond eye roll from Scott.

            “Yes Stiles, I am well aware of how horribly subpar cafeteria dietary standards are.” Stiles turned to Scott with an unamused glare.

             “Are you mocking me?” All Scott could do was laugh at that.

            “Always bro, always.” Scott said, wide smile splayed across his face as he ripped into the fried chicken he had gotten. Stiles just rolled his eyes, he tried to destroy the obnoxious puppy dog smile with a withering glare, the smirk growing on his on his face at the familiar shenanigans.

            They sat there eating their respective lunches as the cafeteria erupted in a growing clamor of shouts and laughter. The students grouping off and segregating into their established cliques. Stiles watched as the jocks mingled with the jocks, nerds with the nerds, artists with the artists, and smirked at the knowledge that Mean Girls wasn’t far off when it came to how high schoolers herd. There was only one group that transgressed the established norm, the group from this morning. He saw Cora amongst the group, leaning against the guy he assumed to be her brother as she laughed loud and exuberant at the conversation. Lydia was sitting their nose in a book but still contributing to the conversation effortlessly. He recognized the boy Isaac from DCMP, and the blond girl who sat behind Lydia in English.

            “So I’m gonna try out for Lacrosse I saw the flyer for this afternoons try outs on the way to English.” Scott stated snapping Stiles from his observations.

            “Yeah? That’s awesome man!” Stiles said smiling at Scott. Scott had played at their last school. He was good too, so good he almost made Team Captain before, well before. “You need me to stick around or should I just comeback and pick you up when you’re done?” Stiles asked, he was glad that Scott was able to start picking things up he always felt guilty for what had happened. He couldn’t help the fact that he felt responsible, he was on a small level, he had made a stupid mistake and his family was paying for it.

            “Stiles.” Scott said in that no nonsense tone that he got from their mom. He always had a spectacular way of knowing when Stiles got lost in his own thoughts. “I know what you are thinking, it’s not your fault.” He said reaching over and grabbing Stiles wrist.

            “Yeah but…” Stiles tried.

            “NOT your fault.” Scott said in that tone of finality that he only ever used when Stiles was being particularly stupid about something. All Stiles could do was nod.

            “Sorry, it’s kind of an uphill battle.” Stiles said trying to smirk.

            “One you don’t need to fight on your own.” Scott said squeezing lightly where he had Stiles wrist.

            “Yeah. Thanks.” Stiles said patting Scott’s hand to let him know that he was fine. “Now answer my question, should I stick around or just pick you up?”

            Scott smiled wide and stated matter of factly. “Dude, I need you there, how am I gonna stop from making a huge dork of myself without you.”

            Stiles chuckled soft at that. “It is most definitely a full time job.” Stiles smirked as he bit into his apple. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, trying to calm his rising nerves, that’s when it hit him. Over the scents of fried chicken, staling bread, and stagnant filtered water, he smelled moss and wet leaves. The smell grounded him almost immediately, it made him feel safe and secure. He recognized the smell somehow, probably he had detected little hints of it throughout the day. What surprised him was his physical reaction to the smell, he was tense and yet relaxed all at once and it was a really weird feeling. Shaking his head of the alien feeling and schooling his attention back to Scott they talked about their classes so far. Stiles told Scott all about the giant DCMP class and Greenburg’s apparent ineptness. Scott chuckled at the mention of Greenburg.

            “Yeah, one of my classmates from earlier Derek mentioned that Greenburg was a bit of a menace. Actually Derek’s the one who convinced me to go out for Lacrosse, he’s captain of the team.” Scott looked up and glanced around the room. “Oh hey that’s him.” He said pointing at the guy Cora had been leaning on earlier. It seemed that she and another girl, the taller girl that Stiles suspected was related to Cora and Derek, were actually teasing Derek judging by the pink tint of his ears they were succeeding.

            “You guys it was practically pornographic the way he moaned around each bite.” The taller girl said to the group eliciting raucous laughter from the rest of the group. As she went ion she seemed to mimic Derek at least that's what Stiles assumed she was doing. "Oh my god Laura it's so good! It's better than Christmas morning." She said as she moaned and sighed in an exaggerated manner.

            “Shut up Laura.” Derek said sullenly as he payed particular attention to the mashed potatoes on his lunch tray.

            “Hey you were the one who practically made in “Oh” face when you took your first bite of that cake. It is my duty as older sister to tease my baby brother mercilessly.” She said a wide pearly white grin on her face as she leaned forward her raven hair falling forward in a soft curtain, the black of her hair interrupted by a bright red streak on the left side.

            Stiles watched as Derek grumbled at that and could not help but be a little endeared by his embarrassment. He watched as Derek smiled at the jokes despite being the subject matter, his careful movements as he ate the rest of his lunch. The way his obvious muscles flexed when he reached for his bottle of water. He was for lack of a word beautiful and Stiles was staring. Oh god he was staring. When he looked around he noticed that Lydia, the blonde girl, and Laura had all noticed judging by the fact that they were all looking at Stiles knowing smirks on their faces. Shit.

            Before he had a moment to freak out his watch started beeping loudly.

            “Oh crap, gotta go, I’ll see you in Chemistry Scotty.” Stiles said as he gathered his trash.

            “Yeah, yeah.” Scott said as Stiles stood and left. He crossed to the trash can and dumped what was left of his tray into the garbage and left his tray where he was supposed to. He exited the cafeteria unaware of the jade fire eyes trailing after him. He made his way quickly to Nurses office and after taking his pills he b-lined it for his chemistry class.

***

            Harris was an asshole. Not only had he been a raging prick throughout the entire class, he gave them all 5 pages of homework due by the next class. That was why Stiles sat on the bleachers Chemistry book open as Scott tried out for Lacrosse. The rest of the day had been okay despite Harris, his History teacher Mr. Yukimura was kind of awesome he had a tendency to go on tangents and Stiles was totally cool with that since it was totally entertaining. Now he was waiting for Scott to do his thing and then they would go home, Stiles would make dinner and their parents who both had night shifts today would be on their way to work. The one disadvantage to their dad being the sheriff and their mom being a nurse were the obnoxiously odd hours they kept. They had gotten used to it though and Stiles and Scott always had each other.

            It was a nice day the sun beat down on them but the breeze that blew across the field kept them from being too hot. When Scott went onto the field Stiles fulfilled his brotherly duty and shouted “Woo, go Scott!” and true to form Scott was kicking collective ass there were only a handful of players keeping him on his toes. One was Derek, whose last name was Hale Stiles had learned since Coach Finstock had a habit of shouting out players last names. The others were Mahealani, Whittemore, Boyd, and Lahey. Things never got overly rough, though they all kept each other on their toes, Stiles couldn’t help but feel like they were testing Scott just as much as the Coach was. The five of them worked like a well-oiled machine as they worked to prevent Scott from making a goal. “Definitely a pack.” Stiles muttered to himself as he turned back to his homework. He was almost done with it, if he could get it finished before they got home he wouldn’t have the distraction of his homework as he cleaned up, unpacked, and made dinner.

            “WATCH OUT!” Came a loud shout and as Stiles glanced up he saw something large white and round sailing right for his face and flinched instinctively. He slowly opened an eye to see someone had caught the ball just before it collided with Stiles. He turned to see green grey eyes looking over broad shoulders and a bunny tooth smile directed at him. Damn Derek was fine.

            “You alright?” asked a voice that was both gravelly and smooth and sent a shiver down Stiles’ spine. All he could do was nod.

            “Try and keep it on the field McCall.” Finstock yelled and Stiles turned withering glare to Scott who looked sheepish and apologetic.

            “Let me guess, Sidearm?” Stiles called to Scott, he simply nodded.

            “Figures.” Was all Stiles said at that.

            Scotts Sidearm swing sucked balls, he put too much power into it which took all of the control from the shot. Stiles remembered the first time Scott had tried and Stiles had been the unfortunate bystander to get hit that time too. The bruise on his leg was a violent shade of purple and the size of a softball.

            “I take it this has happened before?” Came the gravelly smooth voice again. Stiles sparing a glance up noticed that Derek was still there looking at him bunny tooth smile present in full force. Damn that smile was beautiful.

            “Yeah, his Sidearm is a lethal weapon if left unchecked, you have been officially warned.” Stiles said. A warm chuckle erupted from tall dark and achingly beautiful.

            “I’ll keep an eye out. See you later Stiles.” Derek said as he ran back out to the field.

            “Yeah.” Stiles said as Derek ran back, turning back to his homework and finishing up with the last bit of it. It wasn’t until practice was over and he and Scott were on the way home when it occurred to Stiles. He turned to Scott wide eyed “How the hell does Derek Hale know my name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys made me squee from all the awesome comments. I will respond to them tonight I promise, I love talking to you guys. I just wanted to get the second chapter up and ready before I did that.


	3. Promises to Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day number two of classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning guys, there are feels, and I recommend tissues for those of you who may prove weak against Hallmark commercials.

            After Scott calmly explained to Stiles that the reason the hottest guy in school knew who he was was because 1.) Scott had talked about Stiles in class and at try-outs and 2.) The both of them were new to the school certain people if not everyone were going to notice. The shiny new toys apparently. Stiles had driven them home, made dinner, sent their parents off to work, helped Scott with his homework and took a long boil a lobster bath. Scott always laughed his ass off when he walked out of the bathroom bright pink as if he had a fresh sunburn all over his body. That night when the nightmares came Stiles didn’t wake up screaming, rather he woke up with a small startled shiver. It was 5:00 am and Stiles knew he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep so he just got up and went about his morning routine. After brushing his teeth and fixing his hair, he got dressed blue jeans a white shirt and his favorite red hoodie. When he walked through the house it was silent, absolutely silent, he didn’t even hear the sounds of crickets of birds as they sung their sweet songs outside.

            He checked the clock and saw that his mom and dad would be home soon, so he got started on breakfast. Setting the coffee maker first, then as it ran he pulled out a few pots and pans and a griddle. Hey set to work quickly, scrambled eggs for him and his mom, sunny side up for his dad and Scott. Pancakes and French toast, sausage and bacon, Stiles knew how to do breakfast right. When everything was ready and set at the table Stiles went to clean the dishes so that way neither his mom nor his dad would worry about it while they were supposed to be resting. He scrubbed the pans with a familiar force a motion that was hypnotic in its familiarity. Stiles stared out the window above the sink into the nearby woods loosing himself in thoughts of last school year. Remembering everything that had happened in the last few months. He remembered the looks that he had gotten, the whispers of ‘stupid omega bitch’ that followed in his wake when he walked by the football team. He was thankful he was able to finish out the school year at home, the school thought it best all things considered. Despite their effort to help him finish that academic year they made it clear he was not welcome back the next year. Flashes of red and yellow played in his head as his scars began to tingle and itch.

            He was so lost in his memories that he hadn’t even heard his parents get home. So when his Dad tapped his shoulder he practically screamed bloody murder as he jumped thirty feet into the air and attempting to flail violently but the vice tight hug his dad pulled him into stopped him from moving too much. He struggled against his father screaming, fight or flight in full affect, it took a couple of minutes before he realized where he was and who was with him.

His father hushed him and whispered “You’re safe, we’re here.” As he held him tight against his chest. When Stiles finally calmed he was breathing heavily from the sudden scare.

            “Geez, kiddo, how much coffee have you had this morning?” The sheriff asked his son eying the fresh pot of coffee that had actually been left untouched.

            “None, sorry. I was just thinking. Got a little lost in my thoughts. I didn’t hear you guys come in.” Stiles said as a concerned Scott and Melissa stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

            “I’m fine, I mean, I’m okay. At least as close to it as I can get right now.” Stiles said trying to smile but coming up slightly short this time. “Sorry for freaking you guys out. I didn’t mean to wake you up Scott I’m sorry.”

            “Okay no more of that.” Melissa said as she crossed the floor and pulled Stiles in and held him close to her heart. It amazed Stiles how much like his biological mom Melissa was, immediate to respond to her children’s distress, to pull them close and shield them from the demons outside and inside. Stiles loved that about Melissa, that when it mattered most she didn’t give a damn about social cues nor did she worry about upsetting someone. She merely responded as she felt was appropriate.

            “Stiles, sweetheart, there is nothing to apologize for.” She coo’d into his ear letting her hands run through his hair. Before she could let go or he could pull away though he felt Scott’s warmth at his back as he pulled both Stiles and his mom in, soon enough the Sheriffs familiar shadow loomed over them all and pulled them all into his chest. The last time they hugged like this Stiles had fallen apart at the seams. He had been battered and broken, one arm in a sling the other wrapped in bandages and he was covered from head to toe in bruises. The only that had kept him together than was the family hug that he clung to like a lifeline as he broke into a thousand pieces with each sob that escaped him.

            Stiles was getting warm from all the body heat that surrounded him, he tried to weasel out of the hug but Melissa and Scott only held on tighter which made Stiles laugh with his entire body, shaking from the happiness that came with the knowledge that this was his family.

            “Oh my gosh, you guys. Food. The food I lovingly made for you all, is getting cold. I slaved over that stove for the last hour, don’t you dare let it go to waste.” That caused a rumble of laughter to come from his dad and they all began to disengage from the hug. He looked up to see Melissa smiling through tear stained eyes. Scott however seemed unwilling to stop and took Stiles back into a hug. All that did was make Stiles laugh and Scott only held him tighter, so tight in fact he was starting to have a problem breathing.

            “Scotty, yeah I need my lungs buddy.” Stiles said pulling his hands up to where Scott’s arms were wrapped around Stiles chest. Scott squeezed lightly one more time and then he let him go. He and Melissa took their seats at the table as Stiles pulled down four coffee mugs.

            “Oh my god you made French Toast!” Scott explained as he pulled his seat in.

            “Mmmmm Pancakes too.” Melissa added moving a stack of three onto her plate.

            “And Bacon?” The Sherriff asked with an arched eyebrow.

            “Don’t get used to it Dad, you’re still on a diet.” Stiles said pointing the coffee pot at his Dad in a way that said he meant business.

            “Yeah, and we will be taking that afternoon run today, so you can work it out of your system.” Melissa said with an equally serious look on her face.

            “Okay.” The Sheriff said in a defeated but affectionate tone.

            Meals together had become a bit of a tradition since Melissa and the Sheriff had gotten married. Since the two couldn’t always be home at normal hours they had made it a point to always have a meal together at some point during the day. Meals were always a time of happiness, conversation between loved ones. Stiles and Scott got to go back to being kids again talking back and forth about school, class, video games, comics, and a dozen other things, and Melissa and his Dad got to do the whole Newlywed gaze thing that they did. It was disgustingly sweet and a possible cause for the onset of diabetes.

            This meal was like any other meal, happy banter, laughter that echoed through the kitchen. It ended in the inevitable sleepy yawn of the Sherriff as he looked at his watch and reminded the boys that they only had a few minutes before they needed to leave. Scott had to run back upstairs to get dressed while Melissa and the Sheriff stood to deal with the dishes Stiles just waved them off though.

            “You two look like you’re going to go into a coma while you are still on your feet. Go to bed, I got this.” Stiles said, gathering the dishes together. They both looked like they were about to protest but Stiles just cut them off. “I’m serious, you are no good to the good people of Beacon Hills if you are sleep deprived. I put up the blackout curtains last night after you two left. Now get some rest.” He took the dishes to the sink and began rinsing them while he waited for Scott to get ready. Before they could go upstairs Melissa crossed to the sink and stood by Stiles for a moment before pulling him close one more time and kissing his temple.

            “Good night sweetheart.” She whispered but it wasn’t all that she said. It was laced with so much more, things like ‘I know I can’t replace her but I am so happy you are my son’ and ‘I thank god for you every day’ things that Melissa wouldn’t be able to speak aloud for years to come out of respect for the memory of Claudia Stilinski. Stiles couldn’t help but love Melissa even more for that fact, her unwavering affection for him and his father and her unhindered respect for his mother. Stiles at one point felt guilty for that love, the affection that he had developed for this woman. It took a little while for him to understand that just because he loved Melissa the same way didn’t mean that he loved his mom any less. That was a hard concept to grasp at first, but he was actually very thankful that he had achieved that understanding.

            “Night Mom.” He said back, reaching up and grabbing the hand that she had on his shoulder. Melissa couldn’t stop the single tear that fell down her face at his response. She brushed the tear away quickly with her free and nodded her head twice as she crossed back to his dad, they took each other’s hand and walked to their room.

            When Scott came back down Stiles had finished up the dishes gathered his things and stood near the front door keys in hand ready to go. “If I didn’t know any better I would say you looked eager to go to school.”

            “Getting a catheter sounds more pleasant, but alas if I must suffer through the toil and pain, why not face it head on.” Stiles said making Scott roll his eyes in a familiar fashion. With that they were on their way to school.

***

            As they drove Stiles remembered the evening his mother died.

_It was overcast and the windows were covered in a light dusting of drizzle. The walls were a mint green color and the smell of antiseptic was so soaked into the walls it bombarded his sense of smell everywhere he went. Claudia Stilinski was lying in a hospital bed the loud beep reminding him of a ticking clock counting down to an oblivion that he had been prepared for but wasn’t ready for. They explained it to him as best as he could and answered his questions as much as they could. The enemy, Frontotemporal Dementia, the silent assassin killing her on the inside wasting her away to nothing. Stiles was their at the very end, his dad was on duty at the time, and in a brief moment of clarity his mother turned her beautiful brown eyes to him, her mole specked skin standing out against her hair. A light cream in a bed of chocolate strands. Her eyes welled up with a pool of tears, each one for a future she would never have, moments in Stiles life she would never see, a tear for every moment that she would be gone. They were infinite and ever flowing up until her last breath._

_“Sweetheart I need to ask you something.” She said, her voice unwavering and strong, a chorus of bells in the wind._

_“Of course.” He said as he stood next to the bed taking her hand in his, the soft warmth comforting but still searing itself into his memory._

_“You’re so strong baby, so strong.” She began as almond brown eyes met fearful pools of whiskey amber. “I need you to promise me something, okay. Can you do that?”_

_All Stiles was able to do was nod, he knew what this was, he could smell the cloying breath of death growing stronger with each passing moment. Still he would hold firm until the last possible second. She needed him to be strong, so he would be. It was as simple as that._

_“Okay, I need you to promise me that when I go, when I’m gone you won’t stop yourself from being happy okay? That goes for your father too, he won’t let himself be happy unless you make him. Don’t let yourselves get lost in the forest, okay baby. Remember to laugh, remember to live, and most of all remember to love. I know you can do that, you have so much love in you Stiles, more than you know. You know how infinite love actually is and I know that you know that its unrelenting intensity can break down walls you never even dreamed would crumble. Never forget that power baby and never forget that you have it in spades. Don’t stop doing the things you love either, like cooking and singing. You always know just what to do in the kitchen and you’re still so young, I know you’re only going to get better with time. Your voice is so beautiful, without it the world would be that much uglier. Those are gifts baby and gifts like that need to be shared with the rest of the world. Don’t hide them away after I leave, promise me you won’t hide them away. You promise?” She asked eyes searching, begging and pleading him._

_“I promise.” Was all he said._

_“I love you so much Stiles. I wish I didn’t have to go baby.” She said her voice starting to waver slightly._

_“I know mommy.” Was all Stiles could say. He was barely holding on, trying to not lose control. He hugged his mom, burying his face between her head and her shoulder taking in as much of the honey lemon scent that he could it was barely there anymore and that terrified him._

_An hour later after darkness had fallen and the rain had gotten heavier Claudia Stilinski took her leave. It seemed fitting to Stiles, one of the brightest lights in his life had just gone out and now the entire world around him felt infinitely darker._

***

            “Hey Stiles” Scott said shaking his shoulder. Stiles turned to Scott who looked worried. Stiles looked around them, they were at the school and the students were heading to class. He saw the pack gathered around their cars in the distance.

            “Hey you okay?” Scott asked him. Stiles nodded feeling a harsh wetness on his face. He was crying, that’s great.

            “Yeah buddy, I’m good. Was just thinking about my mom.” Stiles said nodding his head as he wiped away the offensive streaks on his face.

            “Come on, let’s go.” Stiles said and got out of the car without another word. He tried to keep the tears at bay as best as he could but the memory kept replaying over and over in his head so it was hard to fight the emotional response that it elicited. Scott came up beside him and clapped an arm on his shoulder, it helped more than Scott would ever know.

            As they walked in they passed by the pack. Scott shouted hi to the ones he was familiar with as they walked up the stairs to the main doors. Derek looked up and waved at Scott with a friendly smile on his face. His eyes turned to Stiles and when they fell on him the smile fell and a look of concern flashed across his face. Stiles barely noticed as he walked in. He didn’t see the silent conversation that was had between the pack when he and Scott went inside.

            “So what class do you have first?” Scott asked as they walked through the halls. Scott making sure to leave a wide enough space between them and the other students that Stiles wouldn’t freak out. Scott thought he was sneaky about it, he wasn’t. Scott had about as much stealth as an Elephant in a China Shop.

            “Choir. We dance, we sing, we schmooze, and we go home happy.” Stiles said bumping Scott in the shoulder as he separated to go down the hall were Stiles assumed his class was.

            “Well that sounds a lot better than Inter-pack politics. Have fun Hades.” Scott called over his shoulder as he made his way down the hall.

            “Proud of you for getting the reference.” Stiles called after Scott who waved over his shoulder as he disappeared into the mass of students walking through the halls.

            The Choir room was much easier to find, which Stiles thanked every possible deity for, he didn’t really want to draw any more attention to him than what he apparently already had by asking for directions. He finally understood the stereotype, at least when it applied to him.

            When he walked in where there were a few boys already sitting in chairs on the risers. Stiles recognized the tall, dark, and serious visage of Boyd almost immediately. He had the guy figured for a gentle giant, he probably cuddled with kittens in his spare time. Stile snorted at the thought, which of course, immediately drew all eyes to him. He shrunk in on himself at the immediate attention, offering a slight wave to the room he found a seat as far away from everyone as possible.

            He occupied himself with some of the homework he had left from the day before. There wasn’t much but it was just enough that he was kept busy as the remaining students began to trickle into the room and take seats at random. A few minutes after everyone settled down and began to talk amongst themselves a jolly looking black woman came into the room, not ho-ho jolly but ha-ha jolly. She wore thick rimmed coke-bottle glasses and her tightly curled hair was pulled back into a ponytail that poofed out like an afro. Her left arm was covered in a dozen golden bangles that clinked and clanked as she walked. She walked with her whole body, constantly in motion but her movements were easy and fluid, as if she were dancing instead of walking.

            “I am so happy to see so many faces here today. I am Ms. Brooks and Welcome to Boys Choir.” She began as she started passing out folders with filled with sheet music. “Each of these folders has sheet a number at the top right corner, that number is associated with one of the little cubbies on the left side of the room.” She pointed to a unit of tiny cubbies that was no bigger than a child’s personal bookcase. “Every day when you walk into class collect your assigned folder it will have that days sheet music and assignments. Next week we will be doing measurements for your performance outfits. Don’t worry you won’t be wearing anything dorky like those nerds at Devenford.” She said cracking a wide smile. The room erupted in a low chuckle. “As for today each of you have the sheet music for a popular song, or a cover of a popular song. These songs have numbers at the top left hand corner, when I call that number you will come up and sing the song. Do not worry you will not be alone as one other student in the room will have the same piece. We are doing this to break the ice and for me to get a better understanding of your vocal ranges without having to resort to that idiotic Sound of Music Do-Re-Mi method that so many other choir directors seem to just love.” She said rolling her eyes in the most dramatic way that had Stiles giggling out loud with the rest of the room. “Anyways, I’ll give you guys the first ten minutes, familiarize yourself with the piece. Don’t go looking for your partner, I want it to be a surprise.” She said as she twisted her hand in a ‘you may begin’ gesture.

            Stiles opened his folder, he was number 10. When he looked at the piece he paused.

            “Oh you have got to be kidding me.”

***

            Ten minutes went by faster than Stiles had expected but thankfully he was actually quite familiar with the song that he was going to sing, thankfully it was a cover version and it happened to be a cover he liked a lot. Typically he didn’t listen to the original artist for, well reasons, but this cover was brought to his attention and he loved it. He felt the slow pace seemed to embody the voice of the song more than the popular version did.

            When they got started Ms. Brooks sauntered to the piano and called out the number 1 very no nonsense and down to business, it contrasted her earlier attitude completely. They first pair had Titanium once they were done she scribbled something down. Everyone clapped, they had been decent, they weren’t awesome but this was high school none of them were. They collectively heard Night Moves, All of Me, Let Her Go, just to name a few before Ms. Brooks called. “10.”

            Oh shit, Stiles, was so nervous he didn’t remember the last time he had been nervous. Just breath, he reminded himself, just breath. He got up to one of the two music stands in front of Ms. Brooks and looked up to see that Boyd, the silent giant in all his ebony splendor, was his partner.

            “Why don’t you do the verses, I’ll do the chorus, we’ll alternate the harmony.” Boyd said in a deep but soft voice. Stiles just nodded at that, at least he had an idea of what he wanted to do. Ms. Brooks looked at both of them and asked “You two ready?” They both nodded and she began. Playing the chords as softly as she could to maintain the feel of the song.

_“We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_

_We jumped, never asking why._

_We kissed, I fell, under your spell,_

_A love no one could deny.”_

            Stiles closed his eyes and remembered his promise to his mother, pouring everything he had into singing this one song. It was slightly cathartic for him. When Boyd let loose and sang Stiles smiled, he had an amazing voice and without prompting Stiles harmonized with him as if it were second nature to him. They went through the song in this fashion, shifting harmony like it was a simple as breathing. Their voices complimented each other, Stiles voice a touch higher than Boyd’s. Boyd had a natural rasp that contrasted the slight sharp ring of Stiles own voice. Stiles got a tad uncomfortable when he sang a lyric about burning, his hand instinctively wrapping around the scars on his arm.

            When the song ended and Ms. Brooks scribbled something onto her little sheet Stiles turned to go back to his seat, only to notice that everyone was staring at the two of them. Wide eyed codfish looking at him and Boyd had solved world hunger and cured cancer in the interim between standing and sitting. Then they started clapping wildly, okay that was a new one for him. He made his way back to his seat quickly he could see Boyd smirking in his peripheral vision. Stiles cheeks turned a violent shade of red, he was totally embarrassed by this.

            Class passed by quickly as Ms. Brooks finished with the groups and then sectioned them all off into their sections. Stiles was sectioned with the Tenors, which was not all that shocking to Stiles his voice had always been on the high side. Boyd was put with the Bass’ of course. Once Ms. Brooks was finished putting them in sections the class was over and they were all dismissed. Stiles gathered his things and made his way out, he only made it a few feet before his name was called out from behind him.

            “Stiles, wait up.” He saw Boyd waving from the doorway, he quickly said goodbye to one of the people still in the room and bounded after Stiles.

            “Uh, hi Boyd. Uhm I’m sorry how do you know my name?” Stiles couldn’t stop himself from asking. He was still totally unnerved by the fact that some people at this school knew who he was when he tried his best to not get noticed.

            Boyd just smiled at that, and damn what was it about the people in the pack and having these awesome ass smiles. “Considering you just brought the house down! Of course I know your name.”

            Stiles scoffed. “Dude, I’m pretty sure that was all you.” He said as he started making his way to his next class.

            “Nah, I think it was you.” Boyd countered.

            “Dude it was you.” Stiles said.

            “You.” Boyd pressed.

            “Oh my god, what are you five! Fine, how about we say it was both of us. Deal?” Stiles said arching an eyebrow. Boyd grinned wide at that.

            “Us.” He said nodding his head in agreement. “So where you heading next?” He asked with a curious eyebrow. Okay seriously the pack had a thing with their smiles and their eyebrows what the hell.

            “Uhm, Econ with Finstock.” Stiles said.

            “Awesome, me too. My girlfriend and a few of my friends are in there too. You and I can walk together.” Boyd said.

            “Uhm, o-okay.” Stiles muttered a little unsure. When he turned and kept going Boyd quickly fell in step with Stiles, maintaining Stiles pace and keeping with him when he changed his route in order to avoid people. He never said a word except the idle comment about some of the student’s sartorial choices. Apparently Boyd had an eye for fashion, he blamed his girlfriend Erica, but Stiles was calling epic bullshit.

            When they got to Finstocks class Scott was waiting for Stiles by the door and when Scott saw Boyd he gave Stiles a questioning look. Stiles just shrugged and went about the typical introductions.

            “I am pretty sure you two already know each other but Scott this is Boyd, he’s in my Choir class. Boyd this is my brother Scott.” Stiles gestured between the two and they just nodded.

            “Yeah Scott covered all that yesterday at try outs.” Boyd said as they walked into class. Scott and Stiles were about to break off from Boyd when he said. “Hey sit with us.” Gesturing to a group of students that Stiles immediately recognized. One was Boyds girlfriend Erica, she was wearing that wickedly mischievous smile as she leaned forward and flirtatiously twiddled her fingers.

            “Why hello there.” She said smiling wide.

            The other was the shy Isaac that was in Stiles DCMP class. He smiled softly and gave an almost wave to Stiles and Scott. Behind Isaac was another blonde guy, the one Stiles saw Lydia with.

            “I’ve told you about Erica, shy and curly over there is Isaac, and behind him is Jackson. Guys this is Scott and Stiles.” Boyd said gesturing to each person when he said their respective name. Stiles and Scott waved at the group as Boyd took a seat behind Erica. Boyd gestured for them to sit with them and so they did. Scott sitting in front of Isaac, Stiles in front of Erica.

            “I have to say Stiles, Red is definitely your color.” Erica said with a wink. She looked as if she was going to keep going but that was when Finstock decided to walk in and begin.

            “Alright let’s get this disaster over with so I can go home and watch Real Housewives and question every decision I have made in my life. Shut up Greenburg.” Finstock started on an hour long rant about the fact that kids these days didn’t respect the value of a dollar and how reality television was warping todays youth into self-satisfied passive aggressive sycophants whose only real goal is to ride the coat tails of the hardworking individuals that came before them. It was freaking hilarious and Stiles laughed ridiculously hard.

            At some point during Finstocks rant Erica leaned forward and whispered into Stiles ear. “Hey you and Scott should have lunch with us.” Stiles turned to Scott who had apparently heard her since he was looking at Stiles. He seemed to be expecting Stiles to answer, however Stiles could tell that Scott wanted to do it. Scott had always been more of a social butterfly than Stiles was always wanting to please others. Scott had been holding himself back for Stiles, to keep him comfortable. Stiles could probably handle lunch with a group of people, he could do it for Scotty, and so he nodded in agreement. “That sounds fun.” He whispered back to Erica who let out a squealing giggle. He saw Isaac smile wide and Boyd and Jackson fist bump. Apparently they were all excited for this. Why Stiles had absolutely no clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously you guys have all been so awesome about this entire thing, I love that you guys enjoy the story. It is the nourishment that gives my Muse LIFE!
> 
> OH Also for those of you who are wondering which cover inspired me to do the Stiles/Boyd Choir shenanigans here is a little Linkie-poo
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOPCyyxCMZI


	4. Lunchtime Shenanigans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with the pack is eventful, even though Stiles might not know it.

            Coach Finstock’s class had been a laugh riot if Stiles were being completely honest about everything. The man went on ten minute tirades three different times. What Stiles was amazed by was how Finstock was able to make his tirades relevant and informative. The man had always struck Stiles as someone who ended up taking what he could get as far as his job was concerned, but he actually seemed to be really invested in teaching them. Stiles had some mad respect for Finstock now.

            “Alright guys read chapters 1 through 3 for next class. You will be quizzed, I’m looking at you Greenburg. I swear to god you fail one more of my quizzes I will poison my own coffee to assure the end of my misery.” Finstock said as he gathered the papers that he had haphazardly spread across his desk throughout his many tirades. “Go, eat lunch, gossip and talk about things that are more than likely inappropriate for school. Blah, blah, blah.” He said as he waved his hands dismissing them all.

            The echoing clamor of students getting up from their desks was a tad jarring considering the stunned silence that they had been in after Finstock’s last tirade. He had somehow worked in the history of the male circumcision and how it related to rising medical costs for first time mothers, usually teen girls who didn’t know any better. Okay that particular topic had been a little left field but Stiles hung on every word. What? He thought it was interesting.

            Stiles gathered his things rather quickly, amused by the obviously uneven doodle to note ratio in his notebook. He shakes his head at his own lack of an attention span as he shoves the book into his bag. Boyd and Erica are already at the door waiting for the rest of them to join them. Scott and Isaac are talking in low whispers, they have apparently found something in common. Jackson steps around them quickly and joins Erica and Boyd, Scott and Isaac move forward at a more leisurely pace, completely enthralled in their conversation.

            Stiles sticks to the periphery of the group, quietly assessing each individual as they walk to the cafeteria. Jackson is all bravado, but the bravado falters when he turns his head back to make sure the group is still with him. Boyd seems like he’s ready to kill anyone that steps to them, but Stiles sees the way he gingerly grips Erica’s hip almost a ghost of a touch like Boyd is afraid he might break her. Erica is loud and rambunctious her smile is wide and brilliant, but when she turns to Boyd her smile turns shy and quiet like she’s expecting him to disappear any minute. Isaac is affectionate and caring, in the first few minutes of knowing Scott they were brushing shoulders and bumping hips in true bro-fashion, but Isaac flinched every time there was a loud bang much like Stiles. At that observation Stiles’ heart sank and clenched all at once. He got the distinct feeling that each one of them had been broken in some way or another before they found each other.

            Stiles figured if he had any friends at this point, they would be the best bet, he might not have to explain everything to them and they would still understand. At least that’s what he hoped, because it certainly seemed like he would end up being friends with at least Boyd, Erica, Cora and Isaac. He liked them, he wasn’t sure why, but he felt a pull towards them. He had felt it yesterday morning when he first saw them. When he interacted with them the ground felt more tangible. He felt stronger in the last 36 hours than he felt in the last 3 months. He was pretty sure that this newfound energy and strength was directly correlated with these new people that were slowly trickling into his life. The irony was that typically Stiles would be very cautious about new people showing an interest. He had even briefly thought that he was insane for going along with these people so easily especially after what had happened at his last school. Still he actually felt like he could trust them. Then again the last people he trusted, well Stiles didn’t like to think about it.

            The cafeteria was buzzing with life when they made it there and Jackson and the rest of the group were heading towards a large round table where he could see the rest of the group already sitting down. “Hey I’m just gonna grab some food before the line gets obnoxious.” He called to them and Scott turned and asked. “You want me to go with you?” Stiles just shook his head at this, he appreciated that Scott asked and continued to ask, but Stiles needed to acclimate himself to handling things and people without him there to act as a buffer. “No, I’ll be fine. You guys go ahead I’ll be there in a few minutes.” With that he turned on his heal and walked straight for the barbecue line. Yeah they had a barbecue line, and an Italian line, a Mexican food line, a stir fry line, a sub line, and an a-la-carte line. It was kind of awesome.

            Stiles wanted barbecue brisket, he was totally craving that and pickles with an ice cream desert. It was one of the quirks of being an Omega, your food cravings were completely bonkers. They were like pregnancy cravings without the addition of a bun in the oven needing to be fed. There had been an entire week when he had first presented as an omega that all he would eat was radishes, watermelon slices, and deep-fried Twinkies. He had the worst breath that entire week.

            Smiling at the memory he stood in the barbecue line and it was moving relatively quickly which he was thankful for because he was actually starting to get kind of hungry. Once he got into the actual line he grabbed his tray and a carton of milk. He grabbed a tray of brisket, a serving of green beans and hash browns. For desert a nice slice of peach cobbler, which honestly smelled like the blandest thing on the planet, it didn’t even smell like they had bothered adding cinnamon. He figured it was to make it edible for those who had allergies to spices, because yes that’s a thing. He learned the hard way when Scott’s dad had spent Thanksgiving with them. He had used the excuse that he never saw Scott anymore, but they all knew that he was there to test Stiles’ dad to make sure he was worthy. Anyways, Scott had made apple pie, and well they quickly found out after a trip to the emergency room when he inflated like one of the Thanksgiving Day Parade balloons that Mr. McCall was actually allergic to cinnamon. Stiles had apologized until he literally turned blue in the face. Scott, the helpful chum that he is, laughed so hard that he collapsed onto the floor. Still the Stilinski’s got Mr. McCall’s stamp of approval for “The best piece of pie to almost kill me.” Was how he had put it if Stiles memory served correct.

            Stiles chuckled at the memory as he paid and walked over to the condiments bar. He grabbed a knife and fork real quick and debated whether he should get onions or jalapenos. As he was about to get a spoonful of jalapenos, because today felt like a spicy day, he felt the distinct feeling of the space immediately next to him being occupied. Right in his ear someone whispered. “I love jalapenos too.” Stiles jumped and shuffled a foot away to make some distance between him and whoever the intruder was.

            The guy smiled a wicked smile that Stiles was certain may have looked charming to others but to him just felt leery and unwanted. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Stiles just shook his head at that.

            “’s fine. I’m kind of a jumpy person.” Stiles said as he tried to put some distance between him and the stranger but he only stepped closer maintaining the short expanse between the two of them. He leaned into Stiles space and took a breath in, was he sniffing him, okay that is not okay. “I’m Brandon.” He said his eyes shifting to a bright topaz as he stepped even further into Stiles’ space. “Who might you be?”

            “Uhm, I’m Stiles. It was nice to meet you but I need to get back to my friends.” Stiles said as he tried to walk by Brandon. He was stopped by Brandons extended arm as it snaked its way around his waist and held him still. CREEPER ALERT! Stiles started to see spots and his breathing became labored due to the immense tightness in his chest, it was like an elephant decided his ribcage was the perfect place to stop and rest. His tray started to rattle due to the fact that his hand were shaking so hard. “I think your friends can wait a minute while we get to know each other.” Was the eldritch whisper that ghosted into his ear and down his neck.

            “Uhm, no offense but I’m not really interested.” Stiles said, but his voice was broken and soft so the conviction behind his words was lost in translation.

            “Aww come on Stiles, you want to be friends don’t you.” He leeringly whispered his hand moving slowly south. Every siren was starting to go off in his head now and he twisted his head to look at the table where the pack was but they were all gone. Shit even Scott was gone. Stiles was a second from throwing his tray in the Brandon’s face but the second he thought about it it had been taken out of his hands by soft and delicate fingers and firm hand on his shoulders pulled him free of Brandon’s grasp and he was suddenly behind Jackson, Scott and Boyd. A loud growl came from the person who had pulled him free.

            “He said he wasn’t interested.” Derek growled low and dangerous. Stiles peered over the three Beta wall between him and Derek to watch as Brandon shrank from Derek baring his throat. Oh shit Derek was an Alpha, and right now he was doing the whole Alpha mojo thing, to protect him. Isaac was right next to Stiles his hand on his back rubbing small circles and Cora was behind him her hand on his shoulder. The pack had formed a united front around him and it made Stiles feel warm at his core.

            Brandon stepped back a few paces grabbing some random condiment from the condiment bar and popped it into his mouth. “Whatever, he just looked like a good fuck, I’m sure I can find someone better looking and willing.” That just prompted another growl from Derek and he began to advance on Brandon and Stiles could see that Dereks claws were extended. Oh shit this was not going to end well. Before he could think better of it he broke through the wall of Scott, Jackson and Boyd and grabbed Dereks shoulder.

            “Derek he’s not worth it, I’m fine. I just want to go sit down and eat lunch. Can we do that please?” Stiles asked softly pulling against the Alphas shoulder. Derek seemed to relax at the contact but he didn’t turn away from Brandon until the Beta had walked away and left the cafeteria altogether. “I should rip his throat out.” Derek muttered under his breath as the group started to walk back to their table, all eyes in the cafeteria on them.

            “Considering the massive amount of witnesses that there would be, no you shouldn’t.” Stiles said trying to ease the tension with a little bit of sarcasm. Out of the corner of his eyes Stiles thought he saw Dereks lips quirk up slightly and he did an internal fist bump. “No jury would convict him.” Cora stated over her shoulder. As they made their way to the table Stiles was vaguely aware of the warm pressure on the small of his back as they walked.

            When they got back to the table Stiles was situated between Derek and Scott and Scott leaned over and whispered to Stiles. “You sure you’re okay?” Stiles nodded, he surprisingly was okay. If the pack hadn’t shown up when they did, he probably wouldn’t be, but they had shown up and he was fine and his lunch was still intact.

            “Ugh I hate that shitdick.” Jackson grumbled as he stabbed at his own lunch with his fork. “He tries it with every Omega that comes to this school, he pulled that shit on Isaac, he thinks Omegas are his own personal whores. Pisses me off.” Lydia laid a calming hand on his shoulder as she shifted closer to him.

            Derek hummed in agreement. Looking to Stiles out of the corner of his eyes. Laura chuckled on the other side of the table. “Anyways, unpleasantness behind us I think it’s time for introductions. I’m Laura and tall dark and scowly right next to you is Derek. I know you’ve met Boyd, Erica, Cora, Jackson and Isaac already. The Strawberry Blonde bombshell over there is Lydia, our resident genius. The one Isaac is attempting to climb on top of is Danny.” At Laura’s statement Isaac dropped his face as it turned a startling shade of pink and Danny merely chuckled and pressed his lips to the teen’s temple. All eyes turned to Stiles and Scott right as Stiles stuffed some brisket into his mouth, prompting a snort from Derek.

            “Well I’m Scott, as at least half of you already know, the black hole is my brother Stiles.” Scott said as Stiles glared at him, his eyes telling Scott that he would pay for that little statement in spades when they got home. Scott had a blue shell with his name on it now. There was a series of chuckles as Laura continued with her questions. “So what do you two do for fun?”

            Scott immediately leapt into that one, causing Stiles to smirk in amusement. Scott was such a puppy. “Well we pretty much do the typical stuff, video games, tv, music, I play a lot of sports whereas this nerd stays indoors and reads. Such a square.” Stiles just glared harder at Scott. “I like books you ass.” Stiles muttered which had Scott erupt in laughter.

            “You know, Derek’s a pretty serious gamer too.” Laura said over her bottle of orange juice smirking as she tipped it back and taking a drink. Derek huffed slightly at her throwing him into the spotlight. Stiles turned to Derek intrigued, he didn’t really give off the gamer vibe to Stiles, but the world was full of surprises and contradictions.

            “What’s your preferred system? I swear to god if you even think to utter Xbox I will nerd shame you so hard.” Stiles said causing Derek to blush lightly. “Oh my god, seriously, dishonor! Dishonor on you. Dishonor on your Camaro…” Laura erupted into raucous laughter with Cora, Erica, and Boyd, even Isaac seemed to be fighting back the laughter against Danny’s shoulder.

            “Oh my god, he can totally stay. Anyone who can simultaneously tease Derek and quote Mulan has got to stick around. Oh my god! Derek seriously if you don’t do anything believe me I will.” Her last statement elicited a low growl from Derek which only caused Laura to laugh even harder. Stiles glanced between them totally confused. “I only have an Xbox for Left 4 Dead.” Derek muttered towards Stiles. Stiles paused and considered that for a moment before patting Derek on the shoulder and said. “I’ll give you that one Big Guy. I’ve never played Left 4 Dead, you should show me sometime.” Stiles turned back to his food and continued eating oblivious to the wide grin on Derek’s face and Laura and Cora’s laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this posted before bed, so if it isn't as good as it usually is I'm sorry.


	5. Brownies and Naked Babies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott are invited over to the Hale house.

            After that lunch Stiles and Scott were quickly included into the group and they were informed that Scott’s assertion had been correct, they were indeed a pack. Well they were actually two packs, seeing as how Laura and Derek were both Alpha’s. Laura’s pack consisted of Jackson, Lydia, Cora and another girl that they had yet to meet by the name of Malia. Derek’s consisted of Erica, Boyd, Danny and Isaac. Apparently their mom was the current Alpha of Beacon Hills and she was teaching them all of her Alpha ways, which wasn’t very uncommon. What Stiles found most interesting is that they would both be inheriting the Beacon Hills territory, it was a very rare occurrence when two Alpha’s took over the same territory, though typically when that happened the Alpha’s were related so it wasn’t far out of the realm of possibility.

            When Scott’s Alpha status had been revealed to them they quickly invited the two of them to meet their mother hoping that maybe he would undergo her tutelage as well. Their dad had actually mentioned meeting the local Alpha when they moved to Beacon Hills, that way no one mistook Scott’s presence as a threat. Their dad had already called the Alpha and said she seemed like a really nice person. Stiles was still leery about encounters with Alpha’s but after Derek’s actions at Lunch he felt much more at ease around the Hales. Scott had immediately deferred to Stiles at the invitation and Stiles merely nodded. He felt okay around the pack and felt secure with them, it was a new experience, one he wasn’t willing to jeopardize by being aloof or timid. They ended up agreeing to going to the Hales on Friday night for Dinner and what Derek and Laura called Pack Night.

            Stiles was actually really happy that they had found a place in the social circles of Beacon Hills high, at their last school they had been on the fringe. Though the only reason Scott had been on the fringe was because of Stiles. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for unclaimed Omega’s to become social pariahs. Here it was completely different and Stiles was still trying to get used to it.

            The week passed without any more unnecessarily scarring events, Stiles figured that this was due to the fact that the packs had made it very clear that Stiles and Scott were both with them. The scenting was a new experience, random touches from Erica, Boyd, or Isaac left the distinct scent of pack on Stiles and he was exorbitantly grateful after the incident with that Brandon kid. DCMP had ended up being a lot of fun for Stiles, when he got back on Wednesday apparently the student who ended up testing his food had left a rave review. Stiles wasn’t above admitting that it had been a big ego boost.

            Wednesday they made fried chicken, which had been a fun day, most everyone burned theirs except Stiles, Cora, and Isaac. Stiles ended up helping the two to keep them from burning it. A lot of the students had wanted to put the oil on the highest heat possible, all that did though was cook the outside really fast leaving the center raw, so they ended up having to leave it in the oil longer which ended up burning the skin pretty damn bad. Stiles chicken had turned out a nice golden brown and once Cora saw that she demanded that Stiles help her so she didn’t poison someone. He just laughed at that and talked her through it. Once her chicken was done Isaac turned to Stiles with the most heartbreaking and earth shattering puppy dog pout, so he helped him too.

            Choir was also pretty awesome, Stiles quickly learned that Ms.Brooks was a fan of contemporary arrangements, ones the students were familiar with and ones that they could all have fun with. The second day of choir they were singing and dancing and some students were playing instruments as they ‘rehearsed’ like they were on the set of a Glee episode. It was awesome.

            Friday had come faster than Stiles thought possible, the old adage proved true time flies when you’re having fun and Stiles was actually having fun. After everything had happened he was surprised how easy it had been to fall into a normal routine, how easy it was letting these new people in. He still had flashbacks, his hands still had a slight tremor, some nights he didn’t get a lot of sleep because of the nightmares, but everything had gotten so much easier after that first day the packs had invited them to lunch and Stiles refused to question it. It was a good thing and his therapist told him “Mourn the losses for they are many, celebrate the victories for they are few.” She was quoting someone or something, Stiles wasn’t sure what, but the message had been very clear, embrace the good things in your life because they are fleeting and rare.

            The packs were a good thing, his friends were a good thing. He and Boyd had become fast friends, Boyd was the quiet type but when he got talking he was smug and sarcastic in the best ways possible, he had Stiles laughing louder and longer than he had laughed in a long time. Isaac was a big reader too, they ended up discussing the most recent books they had read and they joined each other in the library during their free-period just sitting in silence reading together. Laura, Cora, Erica and Lydia became his bleacher buddies when the rest of them were at Lacrosse practice. Scott ended up making the team with Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Danny, and Derek. Stiles wasn’t shocked and as a result he started to go to the practices as moral support for Scott and his friends. He ended up finding out the Erica and Cora were totally into comic books like him. They had a huge debate over the TV show adaptations of The Flash and Green Arrow. Stiles was a total Laurel Lance fan, because the Black Canary could kick anyone’s ass any day of the week.

            What surprised him most was how close he and Derek had become in the span of that single week. They had actually spent the most time together, though it wasn’t always at school, they had exchanged gamertags because Derek wasn’t totally lame and had a PS4, PS3, and a WiiU as well as a 360 and an Xbox One. Stiles teased him mercilessly for it, he couldn’t help it. The Xbox was like gaming’s D-Student, barely making it by by the skin of its teeth. They ended up playing a lot of co-op stuff, Derek didn’t like how he got when he played stuff like COD or Battlefield so he just avoided it altogether. They ended up playing a lot of Borderlands, Resident Evil, Destiny, Diablo, Mario Kart and Minecraft when the two of them got sick of violence. He learned a lot about Derek in that time, his favorite subject was History, he was a Dodgers fan, he liked blackberry jelly on his PB&J and that he liked going to the Museum in his free time. Stiles quickly realized that he could very much fall in love with Derek given half a chance. Oh he was screwed, he wasn’t ready for those types of feelings yet. The last time he felt like this, things had not ended well.

            Today he was sitting in the bleachers listening to his music as he did his homework. Erica and Lydia were ogling Boyd and Jackson, Laura and Cora making plans for that night. Tonight they would be going to the Hale House so that Scott could meet Talia Hale, the Beacon Hills Alpha. Despite Laura, Derek, and Cora telling him that there mom was already totally cool with them being there Stiles was still nervous about the meeting. He got so bogged down in worrying that eventually before he had even realized it practice had ended and the rest of the group were standing around him.

            “Okay so why don’t you head up to our place by 7:00 okay. Usually everyone just stays the night so if your parents are cool with it the two of you can stay as well, sound good?” Derek said to Scott the two of them standing their slightly damp with sweat. When Stiles turned to face the two of them, the minute his eyes fell on Derek his mouth went dry and he was sure he made some ridiculous sound that made him look like a complete idiot. The minute Laura started cackling like a loon he was sure of it.

            It wasn’t his fault that Derek was like stupidly good looking, with his stupid bunny teeth and his stupid eyebrows and those stupid washboard abs and those stupid grey green eyes that left stiles shivering in the best way possible. Stupid Derek. Thankfully, despite Laura’s outburst, Stiles’ brief loss of mental faculties because of Derek’s stupid face, went unnoticed. Everyone was laughing along to some joke that Scott told and Stiles got insanely distracted by Derek’s smile. He shook his head roughly trying to snap himself out of it and chuckled along with everyone else despite not knowing the joke.

            After the guys showered and cleaned up they all went their separate ways for the next hour or so, as he and Scott left he noticed Laura looking at him with a knowing grin on her face. Damn it.

***

            Once they got home Stiles immediately started baking some brownies, he wanted to take something with him as a thank you for letting them come by. Scott had already gotten the okay from their parents for them to stay the night, so they were more than likely going to stay over and Stiles refused to show up without something to show his and Scott’s appreciation. Once he had the brownies in the oven he ran up to his room to pack his stuff he packed his pills first to make sure that he didn’t forget them in his excitement. Once his bag was packed and he had pulled the brownies out to cool he took a quick shower to wash off the grime of the day changed into some new clothes and then they were on their way.

            Scott was apparently very excited about tonight, his leg was vibrating with the excess energy his excitement had produced as they drove the winding roads of Beacon Hills back woods. “Excited?” Stiles asked eyebrow arching as he spared a glance at Scott. “Yeah, is that weird? I mean she’s the alpha of the territory, shouldn’t I be terrified?” Stiles smiled at that, he knew why Scott was excited, it was the possibility of someone being able to teach him. Scott had been barking in the dark (Ha! That’s funny) when he first presented as an Alpha. So for him to have someone to give him a rundown of what he was going to experience and how to manage the power that came with that was a big deal to him. Sadly both of their parents were only Beta’s so they didn’t really get the whole Alpha or the whole Omega thing.

            They pulled into the turn that Derek had mentioned to look out for since it was hidden. Stiles could hear the soft lull of laughter in the distance, perks of being a werewolf. They slowly drove up the twisting slope as it led them to the Hale house. The house was huge, practically an estate in size, which it could very well be given the Hales apparent wealth. The wrap around porch was painted white and a white porch swing was swinging softly from the light California breeze. The whole of the house was red brick and it was so wide that Stiles imagined it had to have at least twenty rooms inside. The place was three stories tall and Stiles could only imagine why they would need with a house that size. The Hale brood had to be big.

            He and Scott got out of the Jeep and grabbed their bags from the back. They met each other on the passenger side of the jeep and just looked up at the massive house. “Holy crap.” Scott muttered under his breath and all Stoles could do was nod at that. He quickly registered the sound of light splashing coming from somewhere but Stiles didn’t really have time to mention it when the front door of the house swung open and a naked toddler with bouncy black curls came screaming out of the house. The toddler B-lined for Stiles which was slightly terrifying, he quickly hid behind Stiles legs when the bellowing shout of “MICHAEL WILLIAM HALE YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!”

            The toddler giggled into the denim of Stiles jeans when a lovely woman emerged from the house next. She wore a technicolor dress with handkerchief skirt and brown leather lace up boots, on anyone else it would have looked too seventies but she totally pulled it off her raven black hair and olive complexion kept the balance. Stiles knew in an instant that this was Talia Hale, her presence radiated Alpha power and her self-assured stride gave Stiles chills. What he wouldn’t give to be half as poised as she was. “You must be Stiles and Scott.” She said walking right up to them and hugging them both. Scott hugged back but Stiles froze, he didn’t want to, but he couldn’t stop the flashback or the uptick in his heartbeat. She noticed but didn’t say anything about it, rather she ran a soothing hand up and down Stiles arm. “I’m so happy you two could join us tonight, the kids haven’t stopped mentioning either of you since Monday. I was all too eager to meet the two young men that have my children so excited.” She said as the toddler let out another giggle trying desperately to stifle it with Stiles’ leg. She obviously noticed the little one but pretended not to. She smirked widely and turned her attention to Stiles and Scott and said. “Now before we go inside I must ask you two, have either of you seen a 4 year old boy with black curls running around. It’s his bath time and he just ran out after we got him undressed. Typically I would just go look for him, but you see he is a master at hiding and I am afraid it would take me all night so if you know where he ran off too I would really appreciate it.” She said smiling wide at them and giving them a conspiratory wink.

            Stiles just shook his head, he knew this game all too well, he had played it with his mom there was video evidence that he didn’t have the heart to burn because his mom was on the video tape. “I’m sorry, but he was too fast for us he just ran by before we could get a good look at where he was going.” Stiles said calmly and she smiled, ecstatic that Stiles played along. As she nodded she noted the brownies in Stiles hand. “Is that for us?” She asked in a soft appraising tone. “Yes ma’am. Homemade brownies as a thank you for inviting us.” Stiles said as he handed the dish to Mrs. Hale. “Oh my goodness, there is so many here. A perfect desert for the evening my husband will be so happy he doesn’t have to make any.” She looked at the plate wistfully and sighed a heavy breath. “It’s too bad Michael ran off, he loves brownies.” Right at that moment, the little one hiding behind Stiles jumped to the side shouting “I’m right here mommy!”

            Talia pretended to jump in shock. “Oh my goodness! Right under my nose this entire time. You’re getting far too good at hiding.” She said as she quickly scooped him up in her free arm. “Alright pup, time to wash behind those ears of yours. Daddy is almost done with dinner and I know you wouldn’t want to miss it. Come on boys.” She directed the last bit at Stiles and Scott who quickly followed her inside of the house.

            The interior was just as breathtaking as outside rich dark hardwood floors ran from wall to wall and the walls of each room were a different color, the main halls were painted an eggshell white, the living room a soft jade green and Stiles couldn’t help but think they looked like the color of Derek’s eyes. When the entered the kitchen Stiles quickly took in the deep scarlet red of the walls as he watched Talia round a corner into the main kitchen area were a burly man was busy at the stove. “I found the runaway!” She announced which caused the man to look up.

            He looked like the happy meeting of lumberjack and librarian, it was the only thing Stiles could think of as he took in the dark denim, hiking boots, red and green plaid buttoned loosely over the white tank top, and the tortoise shell wire frame glasses that were perched precariously at the edge of the man’s nose. As far as looks went he had bright grey eyes, a pearl white smile, and a beard for days. Yeah total lumberjack.

            “Stiles, Scott, this is my husband David, he’s the one you heard hollering after the little one. David this is Stiles and Scott.” The man smiled wide, wiped his hands off, walked over and pulled the two into one of the tightest hugs Stiles has ever experienced. This guy could give his dad a run for his money. “Welcome boys.” He said in a deep gravelly voice as he turned to Talia and said “Peter, Charlize and the kids won’t be able to make it tonight. She’s got a big presentation at work that she needs to finish up tonight.” Talia made a soft pout. “That’s too bad. Does Malia know?” She asked quickly and David nodded in the affirmative. “Peter’s going to pick her up tomorrow.” She nodded and hmm’d at the new information then she quickly held up the plate of brownies. “Stiles took care of desert for us!” She said as she passed the plate to her husband who took a deep inhale of the brownies scent. “Mmmm they smell amazing, thank you Stiles.” Stiles just nodded and tore his gaze to the floor as he felt a soft heat spread across his cheeks in a rosy bloom. “Alright well dinner won’t be for another hour so why don’t you guys go out back and hang out with everyone else.” Talia quickly took their bags in her now free hand “I’ll put these in the den with everyone elses bags you two go on.” She said with a wide smile.

            With that they turned on their heels and made their way to the backyard. Where Stiles most definitely heard the sounds of splashing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you guys to know I am ramping up to the reveal...GASP!


	6. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Confession.

            As they made their way out onto the back patio which led to one of the biggest backyards that either one of them had ever seen. Scott and Stiles took in the site of the source of the splashing sounds and the sounds of frivolity. It was a pool, well pool is probably the most simplistic term that Stiles could assign to the oasis that sat before him. I rock structure at least 15 feet high ran the length of the pool which was at least 50 feet long at the top of the structure on the right side Stiles saw Lydia, Cora and Erica all laughing as they sat in a tub of sorts, the bubbling gurgle that came from that direction had Stiles suspecting that it was a Jacuzzi. He saw Jackson climbing the left side of the rock wall, but once he got to the top he promptly disappeared again. His echoing shouts coming out of a hole on the right side of the wall that had a small trickle of water pouring into the deepest end of the pool, and sure enough Jackson flew out of the hole and attempted to cannonball into the pool. In the shallow end Boyd and Isaac were having a mock duel with pool noodles. Along the wall Stiles could make out little holes, interruptions in the rocks surface where there was glass and coral and fish. Through the fish tanks lining the wall he could see lights and he heard the echoing pulse of a low humming beat. Stiles could make out what looked like a kitchen through the aquarium glass as little fish darted back and forth in a desperate attempt to distract him with vibrant yellows and blues and oranges, so the rock wall was more than just that, interesting. Stiles turned to Scott and gestured to the mini aquarium and all Scott could do was nod like a loon with a massive grin plastered on his face. He was such a puppy, but when it came to animals Scott became the puppiest of the puppies to ever puppy the young Alpha had a big soft spot for animals. Stiles would have made a comment about Scott being the Alpha for all things small furry, scaley, and feathery but just as he opened his mouth two firm but soft hands fell on their shoulders and two curtains of familiar black hair fell between them as ruby red lips smiled and spoke.

            “YAY, I’m so glad you guys came. Derek took Danny and Malia to go get some supplies for later on tonight but they should be back soon.” Laura said with a wide ivory smile that would leave any man with the appropriate proclivities weak in the knees. “Oh gosh, please tell me you two have swimsuits!” Laura said as she took in Stiles hoodie and jeans. Her gaze switched between the two of them her dark brown eyes the size of saucers and totally comical to Stiles judging by the slight chuckle that came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

            “We didn’t know we needed them.” Scott admitted his expression slightly sheepish.

            “Oh don’t worry about it sweetie. I’m sure there are some in the pool house over there.” Laura said through her own fit of laughter gesturing past the rock wall to a little structure that looked like a large shed converted into a small house. “You two can borrow some trunks from there. If you want that is. No pressure.” Laura said a genuine smile on her lips. All Scott did was nod emphatically and ran off to the pool house to find something.

            “I think I’ll just roll up my jeans and dip my feet. I’m not much of a swimmer to be honest.” Stiles said, tugging the sleeves of his hoodie lower to make sure the real reason for his not swimming was hidden from the rest of them.

            Laura just nodded at that, taking no notice of his little action. She led them to the edge of the pool and once Stiles had rolled up his pant legs far enough they both dipped their feet into the crisp cool water. They sat there just soaking in the environment when something very stood out to Stiles, well actually it would be more accurate to say that something didn’t stick out to Stiles.

            “No chlorine?” Stiles said offhand as he sniffed the air for the pungently offensive smell of the necessary chemical.

            “Oh no, the pool is fed by a natural stream nearby.” Laura said gesturing to where the water was apparently being fed into the pool from somewhere else. “The smell of chlorine is already a strong and very distinct scent, without the werewolf super shnoz.” She said as she tapped her nose in indication. “Dad’s an engineer slash architect and he developed a sort of aqueduct system, water runs into the pool and then it runs back out into the stream.” She gestured to another point in the pool where the water seemed to be churning out of the pool and into where Stiles assumed the stream was. “It’s great because instead of your typical stagnant pool which sometimes gets warm our pool is perpetually cool and we have the added bonus of no headaches from the intense chemical smells. It’s the same with the Jacuzzi, but that’s a separate system since the water has to get heated.” Stiles just nodded along as Laura indicated the Jacuzzi where the other ladies were.

            “I’m ready!” Scott shouted as he ran back to the pool. He was vibrating with excitement and Stiles knew what was coming before it even happened.

            “Uh oh.” Was all Stiles could say before Scott had launched himself into the air from one of the pools edges. Curling into a tight ball a wide grin on his face. However as always happens when Scott is excited, he exerted too much into his initial launch and Scotts body was turning just enough that his back made contact with the water surface with an echoing slap that made both Stiles and Laura cringe as water splashed all over both of them. They were directly within the splash zone and it was kind of like being in the front 3 rows at a Sea World Shamu show.

            “REALLY SCOTT!” Stiles shouted in an exasperated tone as he took in the state of his clothes which were now practically soaked because of his brothers over excited shenanigans. “I just washed these clothes yesterday.” As he stood and stripped off his hoodie he noticed Derek, Danny and a girl with chocolate brown hair with honey highlights, Malia he assumed, walk out the back door. Before he could say hi though Derek’s eyes trained immediately on his arm. Oh shit, how the hell did Stiles forget about that particular issue so fast?

            There was no covering it up now because everyone happened to look where Derek was looking and even without werewolf eyes you could see the stark white color of the three scars against his pale skin as they ran down his forearm elbow to wrist. Stiles tried for nonchalance and raised the scared arm as he waved at Derek.

            “Hey big guy, did you get what you needed?”

            However because Stiles’ life is always difficult Derek wasn’t having it as he stalked forward and gingerly took Stiles arm and inspected the scars.

            “What happened?” Was all Derek said, but Stiles could have sworn he heard Dereks voice crack ever so slightly at the end of the question.

            “Really it’s nothing, totes no big. What did you get in town? Candy? Ice Cream? Because if you did I brought homemade brownies and we can have brownie sundaes!” Stiles said trying to distract from the situation that Derek apparently refused to be distracted from as his eyes never left Stiles arms.

            “Stiles, please tell me.” Was all Derek said in response and Stiles couldn’t help but turn and look for Scott who met his eyes with sheepish apologetic puppy dog eyes.

            “You may as well tell them, I mean if we’re going to be hanging out with them all year they were going to find out eventually.” Scott said trying to make the best of the whole situation which was something Scott did a lot. The rat bastard was a perpetual optimist and sometimes it was to Stiles detriment, he didn’t want to talk about this. He wanted those moments to disappear forever, wanted them to be vague nightmares from his past without definition or clarity. Dr. Morell would tell him that isn’t moving on, that’s repressing and repressing it won’t help him heal. Why did everyone he know have to be so goddamn sensible and rational?

            Still Stiles was trying to get better so both Dr. Morell and Scott were right of course, and Stiles hated them both with the white hot intensity of 1000 suns because of it. Yeah he needed to quote some Fairly Oddparents to express his hatred for this very moment, so what?

            “It was last school year Scott and I were freshmen and we were total social outcasts. No surprise considering the epic dorks that we are.” Erica, Boyd and Isaac chuckled at that and Stiles was thankful for it, he really needed a few people to not be too serious if he had to be. “Well there was this group of students, all Alpha’s Deucalion, Ennis, Kali, Ethan, Aiden and Julia Duke’s girlfriend, she wasn’t an alpha but she was a druid in training, and they practically ran the school. The leader, Duke, was actually really nice for the most part I mean if you pissed him off than you were S.O.L but if you were in his good graces than you were set at that school. Eventually Duke started talking to Scott and he even invited Scott to lunch with them, Scott being the bro that he is said he would only join them if I was invited too. We ended up all becoming really good friends. I even ended up becoming really good friends with this Ennis. It started off with me tutoring him in Science, intellectual endeavors were never really Ennis' strong suit. Don't get me wrong the guy is smart when he applies himself, but he's more of a physical being. Eventually he and I just became friends. My status as an Omega did come up, really it was inevitable, but no one really had any apparent issue with it, except Kali, she was Ennis’ girlfriend and she never really liked me to begin with because I took Ennis’ attention away from her. It was just a normal day for all of us we hung out at lunch and Ennis asked me if I could hang out after class, go over to his place and play video games the usual. I had been running on fumes that day because the night before I hadn’t gotten much sleep. So at some point in my sleep deprived state I forgot to stop by the nurse to take my pills. I met Ennis in the boy’s locker room after practice and we were the only ones in there which wasn’t a problem usually. This time though without my dose of PhermalX he got hit with the full force of Omega pheromones. I know you aren’t supposed to run unless you want to look like prey so I just stood there as he did what he did just praying someone would walk in and stop it from happening. Well I got my wish, Kali walked in but instead of stopping Ennis she attacked me. This was the worst of it thank god.” Stiles held up his arm at this trying his best to ignore Erica’s quivering chin and Jackson, Boyd and Dereks sudden murderous silence and Isaac and Scotts puppy eyes, lethal weapons all of them. “I guess she saw me as invading her territory, which I kind of get, but Ennis saw her as doing the same thing and he pulled her off me before she could kill me, though it was close. They started fighting each other, well mauling might be a more appropriate term. I don’t remember much after that because I blacked out, apparently Ethan and Aiden stopped them from killing each other, thank god. Two months in the hospital and a dozen or so surgeries later I went back home, Alpha wounds and what not. The school decided to blame me for the incident, and I was expelled. My dad tried to get the Stockton’s Sherriff department involved, he thought since he was a deputy it was a done deal. Apparently the Sherriff shared the same sentiment that the school had. “If that Omega had just taken his meds none of this would have happened." this and "Why should a ruin the lives of two promising Alpha's when the issue has been dealt with" that, typical victim blaming bullshit. I can’t say I totally disagree. I mean I know it wasn’t my fault not entirely at least, and I know that it wasn’t Ennis or Kali’s fault. Still, you know how people are, they need someone to blame. I was just the easiest target. Dad was not happy about any of it so he went looking for a transfer into a different town, his first offer was for Beacon Hills and he took it. Once I got cleared to travel we left. Now we’re here.” Stiles let loose the breath that he had apparently been holding, as he took in the various faces of shock, worry, sorrow, and what looked like a mix between rage and grief.

            Before anyone could say anything Mr. Hale was poking his head out the back door. “Dinner’s ready you guys, get washed up and come eat!” His statement jolted everyone out of their expressions and Stiles took the glorious salvation and made his way into the house, without turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long for me to post an update. :-(


	7. Brownies and The Notebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dinner!

            When they went inside Mrs. Hale took in the sight of Stiles soaking wet and practically erupted in laughter. Which kind of put Stiles a little at ease. If she had heard his little confession than she wasn’t going to start treating him like a glass figurine, which he was thankful for. She shook her head and directed him to the bathroom. On the way Stiles grabbed his PJ’s from his bag so he would have something dry to wear. She followed him and pulled a towel down from a nearby closet and handed it to him shaking he head while chuckling softly. After he dried off Stiles put on his pajama bottoms and t-shirt, he eyed his hoodie which was still soaked through. He was so used to having it on, covering his scars, his shame. He felt naked and raw without it, but putting it back on would have defeated the purpose of changing into dry clothes of course. He let out a sigh and walked out without his warm cotton armor. When he made his way to the Dining Room there was a place set for him between Derek and Scott.

            Dinner was a relatively calm affair, all Stiles had to deal with was worried glances being thrown his way by every person in the room except Mr. and Mrs. Hale who just seemed really confused by the anxiousness that seemed to radiate amongst the teens. So really, it sucked big sweaty Wookie balls. He hated feeling like a freak which is what the staring did to him. He knew that they were worried, or concerned or whatever but he had told them it was no big deal. Which it wasn’t. Nope, not at all. He knew he had been stupid, knew that he was the reason for everything that had happened, now he made sure to have an emergency supply of his pills on his person at all time, and he had a dozen timers on his phone. He would never be in a situation like that again, not if he had anything to say about it.

            “Okay, I have had enough. What is wrong with everyone tonight?” Stiles was caught off guard by Mr. Hale’s outburst, he was expecting Mrs. Hale to say something first, since she was the Alpha. Judging by the timid downcast looks of everyone at the table, even Derek and Laura, Stiles knew that he was going to have to be the one to explain.

            “Well, uh some information about my past came out a couple of minutes ago, unpleasant information, and I think everyone is just processing it.” Stiles said holding up his arm to show the scars. The statement got a nod from both Mr and Mrs. Hale. They both seemed to fully understand the situation now. So they had hear him talking about it.

            “I see, I would have told you all, but it wasn’t my story to tell. Your father explained what happened and the only reason he did was because the Sheriff had some concerns with how Beacon Hills treats Omegas.” Mrs. Hale said as she scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate. Okay so they already knew, that’s cool, it made this a little easier which was nice. “I know it doesn’t mean much, but I am very sorry for what happened to you and how you were treated afterwards. I can guarantee you that will never happen here, in Beacon Hills we teach everyone to respect the balance of power. Omegas are an integral part of that balance, they provide an emotional stability for the pack, they act as the pack caregivers in many different facets from actual home making, to providing counsel to the Beta’s and even the Alpha. In fact an Omega completes the pack by offsetting the Alpha, complimenting them in every way. Where the Alpha offers strength and protection the Omega offers consolation and affection, where the Alpha represents authority the Omega represents kinship. In any good pack the Alpha and Omega work hand in hand, keeping each other balanced. That’s why it’s more common for Omega’s to become and Alpha’s partner or mate. It’s not to do with the Omega being perceived as week but rather the Omega creates a perfect balance that keeps the pack stable. Something I hope you all remember.” She finished leveling them all with a significant look.

            Everyone had turned their attention to Mrs. Hale, her authority becoming more than clear to Stiles now. Even amongst the two young packs which each had their own Alpha she was seen as the Alpha supreme. It gave Stiles chills and he shuddered from the thought. A hand landed on his shoulder and Stiles turned to see Derek placing the comforting gesture without even thinking about it. His eyes dancing with a concern that had Stiles stomach doing somersaults. Crap.

            After that Dinner was less tense, each of them discussing what they had done the previous week. Scott went on and on about Lacrosse and how scary Mrs. Blake was and quickly the evening transformed into what felt like a normal dinner, a normal night amongst friends, amongst…pack.

            When the brownies were brought out Mrs. Hale smiled wide as she set the plate on the table. “I have to thank you again for making these for us Stiles.” Stiles just smiled and nodded at her. “Wait, you made these?” Laura perked up at the information “Wait, yeah you said you had outside, that’s right. I’m excited I finally get to see what the big deal is!” She said simply as she lunged for the plate and shoved half a brownie into her mouth and Stiles cut them big, so he was impressed. She chewed for a second her eyes closed and a moan rumbling out that did not sound appropriate for a dinner table. “Oh my god, can I keep you. This is the best brownie I have ever tasted in the history of ever. I see why Derek kept making the sounds he made when we were in DOM last week. Oh I can’t wait till I get assigned your fridge. This is sinful.”

            Stiles felt the hot blush that crept its way across his cheeks and down his neck. He had only ever really cooked for his family. They had always said he was good at cooking, but they were biased so they were an unreliable resource. “Is that how that works? You guys switch?” Laura nodded mouth full, she tried saying something but ended up spraying crumbs all over the place earning herself a disapproving look from her mother.

            At that point Derek chimed in. “Yes and unfortunately, I got your fridge first.” Which made Stiles balk. “Why is that unfortunate Derek!?” he said in an accusing tone because he did not just hear Laura wrong so Derek wasn’t going to be doing any ‘I’m too cool’ nonsense. Stiles ego was a fragile thing. “Because, Stiles, It means I don’t get to eat any more of your cooking the rest of the year.” Stiles turned back to Derek unable to hold back his smile. "Well maybe if you're nice to me you won't need a class to taste my cooking." To which Derek grinned wide and excited. "Yeah?" Stiles just nodded in response. "That would be awesome." Derek said smiling as he took a bite of brownie, small and savoring, he closed his eyes and just hummed in approval. “You really are an amazing cook.” The statement was followed by a series of hums and Stiles noticed that everyone had a mouth full of brownie and the plate was picked clean. If that wasn’t verifiable proof that brownies were a success, he didn’t know what was. He preened at the praise, but was also slightly sad when there wasn’t one left for him. Well he would just have to make more when he and Scott got back home. He was going through what they had at home trying to figure out what he would need to get from the store if anything when a brownie was placed on his plate.

            “Laura is a total hoover so you have to move quickly.” Derek whispered into his ear, the feel of his hot breath ghosting across Stiles naked skin sent a thrill through his spine that left his head spinning. “Hey I heard that.” Laura said glaring at Derek and sticking out her tongue, which he returned in kind. They were mature, totally mature. Stiles laughed at the display as he took a bite of the brownie, it wasn’t too cakey or too fudgey, and the pecans set off the rich chocolate perfectly. He was happy with them.

            When Mr. and Mrs. Hale stood so did the rest of them and Stiles made to help clearing the table when Mrs. Hale leveled him with a look that said don’t even think about it. He was about to protest but was being pulled away by strong but gentle hands. Once again Derek’s breath ghosted across the back of his neck giving him goosebumps and making his hair stand on end. “We invited you. Besides it’s movie time.” Derek said pushing him forward, his hand on the small of Stiles back. Stiles was aware of how intimate the gesture was and yet it didn’t feel weird, and therefore Stiles didn’t say anything about it. In fact he welcomed the touch. It was nice, and that kind of terrified Stiles. He had to squash those thoughts and fast, because there was no way that Derek Hale would ever think of him like that. Still, all of the evidence was pointing in that direction if he looked at it objectively, but what if Derek was just being nice. That could totally be what was going on.

            Stiles was lost in his thoughts when he was ushered into the den and pulled down onto a couch with Derek. Jackson and Lydia were arguing over the movie they were about to watch. “Jackson, The Notebook is an amazing movie and we are going to keep watching it until you realize that.” Jackson sighed heavily and turned to Laura who chuckled amusedly. She held up her hands as she shook her head and said. “We already picked the rotation. Its Lydia’s turn tonight, and if she picks The Notebook, that’s what we’re watching.” She said, a definitive tone of finality in her voice. Jackson just heaved out a breath and flopped back into the bean bag that he and Lydia were currently occupying. “I hate you.” He said glaring at her. She just turned to him and stated simply “Liar” before she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his and as she pulled away his glare was gone and he just watched her with a soft adoration that made Stiles heart ache. He could not deny their blatant cuteness. Jackson was all posturing and hot air. An ego the size of Texas, but when he was around Lydia he was soft and protective. Stiles could tell that he would jump in front of anything if it meant protecting Lydia and all Stiles could do was smile at that.

            The movie was turned on and the lights were turned low and Stiles leaned himself back into the couch that Derek had sat them down on. Scott was next to his leg on the floor. Erica and Boyd had a bean bag of their own like Lydia and Jackson, Malia, Cora, and Laura took up a large couch together and Danny and Isaac were canoodling on the floor near them.

            He felt the now familiar presence of Derek whispering into his ear. “Tomorrow we can play Left 4 Dead, okay?” Stiles turned to look at Derek and he looked almost unsure. Stiles nodded, he wanted that and more, but he could settle for just that. Derek beamed at Stiles’ affirmative and leaned back into the couch. He seemed closer than he had been a few minutes ago. Stiles should say something, but the warmth radiating off of Derek felt safe and secure, like Stiles had been waiting for this particular warmth all of his life. Oh shit, Stiles was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry it took so long to update, my muses randomly deserted me again and I just got a new job. I will try to be better about it you guys. Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry.


	8. TAAAAAAAANK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and Video games.

            Stiles groaned at the heavy weight that laid across his chest. The sunlight streaming through the blackout curtains hit right were his eyes were and the weight on top of him had him pinned down. Had they fallen asleep? They must have, Stiles barely remembered the movie at all. He remembered Derek leaning against him, his warmth had lulled Stiles into a hazy stupor that made it hard to stay completely awake. So it wasn’t really a stretch that he might have passed out halfway through the movie. However he needed to pee, badly, right now so he needed to get up and go. Stiles struggled slightly and with his shifting the weight moved off of him, rolling off to the side of him. He took advantage of the brief moment of mobility and stood quickly trying to find his bag, when he did he pulled he grabbed his meds and headed for the bathroom. Stiles quickly took care of the necessities going to the bathroom, washing his face, brushing his teeth and taking his meds of course. Stiles yawned in a long drawn out groan as he stepped out and smelled the wonderful smell of coffee. Like a moth to the flame Stiles wandered into the kitchen and saw Mr. and Mrs. Hale talking as they both cooked breakfast.

            “Morning.” Stiles greeted “Do you two need any help?” He asked gesturing towards the pans that they were busy with. Talia merely shooed him out of the kitchen before he could do anything as David chuckled to himself. “Absolutely not, what you can do is get that den of wolves up and at em, and let them know that breakfast is ready.” She said with a soft push back towards the den after which she turned on her heel and walked back into the kitchen. Stiles saw where Laura got her special brand of tenacity, she came by every last ounce of it honestly.

            When he walked into the room with both packs sleeping soundly judging by the soft hum of snoring that whispered its way out, Stiles took in the sight. A small part of him couldn’t bring himself to wake them, the other part of him, the part with a very strong sense of self-preservation knew that if he didn’t he would have to answer to Talia. He did not want to do that. He’ll face down a hundred ravenous werewolf teens as the only decent cook in the world before he would face down Talia Hale, and he only met the woman last night. He stepped quietly over the sprawled out teens and saw where he had been lying earlier on either side of where he had been was Derek and Scott, both of whom looked like adorable puppy dogs taking a nap. He cooed softly at the sight wishing he had his phone on him so he could take a picture. He tip-toed to the window and grabbed a hold of the blackout curtains. Gently he pulled the curtains back and let the room gradually flood with the light of the early morning, it was so bright that he winced and its soft warmth began to heat the room slightly. “Come on everyone, Mrs. Hale says it’s time to get up. Breakfast is waiting.” Stiles was met with irritable grumbles and grunts as a response. He sighed heavily and shook his head as not a single one of them stirred. “If you don’t start moving I swear to you all that I will get out my iPod and blast Spice Girls until you all start moving.” This at least got Jacksons attention. He pulled his head up and looked at Stiles like he was the most disgusting mold ever cultivated. “You wouldn’t dare.” Was all that he said in response and Stiles was about to say that he certainly would and was not above dancing along on top of people if it meant that they would start moving but Scott cut him off. “Oh yes he would, one time he subjected me to an hour of The Cranberries just so I would brush my teeth.” Erica sat up and looked over at Scott at the statement with a slight pout “I like The Cranberries.” Scott slowly but very deliberately got up, everyone else seemed to follow suit. “Be sure to thank Dolores O’Riordan for your lack of cavities if you ever meet her.” Stiles said as he turned quickly and left for the kitchen again.

            He saw that in the interim of him getting the rest of the teens up and moving that Mr. and Mrs. Hale had quickly set the table and moved an obnoxious amount of delicious smelling food to the table. Stiles started salivating almost instantly. “Okay, it took the threat of an impromptu Spice Girls concert, but the masses are moving.” He said smiling towards Mrs. Hale. She looked at him, a thoughtful expression on her face before she quickly turned to her husband. “Why did we never think of that!?” He just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, she quickly joined him as she shook her own head chuckling with her own light amusement. “Thank you sweetie, go wash up.” She directed pointing a slender finger to the bathroom. Under normal circumstances at his own home Stiles would have said that he already had washed up, but he did as he was told. It was official, the apocalypse was upon them. As Stiles made his way to the bathroom he ran smack into a familiar brick wall of Alpha musculature that he really shouldn’t be able to identify half as easily as he can. “Oof. S-sorry D-derek.” Stiles stammered as he looked up at the Alpha. The same one who had grabbed him softly by the shoulders to keep him from falling. The same one who was looking at Stiles with one of the strangest looks that Stiles has ever seen. Not bad strange judging by the warm and fuzzies that it was giving Stiles, but also one he had never seen before. There was a soft hunger in Dereks gaze, his aqua-peridot eyes danced with a wild excitement the sent a thrill through Stiles and encouraged a similar excitement all his own. “All good. Bathrooms all yours.” Was all Derek said and then he walked away leaving Stiles slightly stunned by the brief interaction. Oh god if his mere presence did that much to Stiles, he was officially boned, and not in the fun way that makes both parties happy. In the bad way that leaves Stiles pining for the unfairly handsome Alpha while he goes off to find a mate that is totally worthy of him, and most likely female. Ugh, the suckage of his life knows no bounds.

            Breakfast was as calm as it can be with almost a dozen werewolves sitting at the table trying to eat their fill before starting the day. Stiles sat back and simply nursed his coffee perfectly content with eating whatever remains their might be after the wolves descended. He took a long sip of the coffee in his mug and just relished the rich flavor as it slid its way into him. Warmth radiated inside of him as the coffee made its way to his stomach. He took a deep breath as the warmth spread through him and left him relaxed and contented. He always reacted the same way with the first sip of coffee he had every morning, it was one of the few things that actually relaxed him completely, leaving him completely still. The irony that coffee made him calm, what with his severe ADHD, was not lost on him. When the flurry of hands seemed to slow and he felt like he would be able to grab something without someone accidentally clawing him or skewering him with a fork he reached forward to gather some food. However he was stopped by a strong firm hand around his wrist, Derek of course, who handed him a plate piled high with food.

            “Here you go. Remember Laura is a Hoover.” Derek said with a soft smile on his face. Laura responded with an indignant grumble and a tossed biscuit that smacked Derek on the side of his head. He just smiled wide at his sisters grumbling. “Do not use breakfast food as part of your arsenal in your ongoing sibling rivalry please. I toiled over a hot stove half the morning to make those biscuits.” Mr. Hale stated, leveling Laura with a withering glare that put Derek’s own epic glare to shame. Laura turned back to her plate immediately with a soft “Sorry Dad.” She took small bites of her food while she stared dejectedly downward. Which caused a soft whine to echo from Jackson and Cora. Mrs. Hale rolled her eyes “Goodness Laura calm down and stop acting like your father just eviscerated your favorite stuffed animal.” At the statement everyone chuckled lightly and Laura rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her mother which made the other woman smile warmly. It was the picture perfect example of a perfect family moment and it made Stiles chuckle lightly as he dug into his food. What he didn’t notice was that Erica, Boyd, Danny, and Isaac didn’t touch their food until he started eating.

***

            “Oh my god what is that, it’s disgusting.” Stiles said almost retching at the sight before him, he wandered closer to the creature as it gurgled and undulated in a mass of decaying flesh.

            “No don’t get too…” Derek began urgently, but it was too late. Stiles half of the screen was now covered in green slime and the zombie horde had descended upon them like a plague of locusts that had taken a detour through a Sonic game and gotten a speed-boost.

            “Holycrap holycrap holycrap.” Stiles said, pulling the trigger quicker than he thought himself capable. His dual pistols firing off at a relatively similar pace. “Oh my god, what did I do!? I’msorry I’msorry I’msorry.”

            Derek just chuckled as Stile physically twisted as if his own body movement would lend itself to the character on screen and help her to avoid the zombies clawing swipes.

            “That was a Boomer, when you get too close to them they explode and cover you in bile that attracts other zombies. Don’t worry it’s on medium.” Derek said as he blasted through waves of zombies with his shotgun wielding biker-dude with an oddly not biker name.

            “Ahhhhh.” Stiles half-shouted as he was straddled and attacked by another zombie. “What the hell is this, Teenage Mutant Ninja Zombies. Now I’m getting pounced by some douche in a hoodie. Helpme helpme helpme.” Stiles groaned, still furiously pulling the trigger trying anything no matter how futile, in order to get the thing off of him. All of this was very amusing for Derek as he hadn’t stopped laughing as he blasted the offensive creature off of Stiles’ avatar.

            “Yeah yeah yeah, yuck it up chuckles.” Stiles said giving Derek a withering side eye.

            “I’m sorry Stiles.” Derek said trying desperately to contain his laughter, look sheepish, and save Stiles from the denizens of the undead all at once. He was barely succeeding, barely. “That was a Hunter and they are the biggest pains in the ass, ever.”

            “Oh my god, I am half dead, what the heck man! That’s not even fair!” Stiles said as he healed his avatar. “I thought I would be good at this game, apparently not.” Stiles grumbled dissatisfied with his perceived ineptitude when it came to this game. Stiles had always been pretty decent at video games. He schooled Scott at Mario Kart on a regular basis, though that wasn’t saying much. Scott talked a big game but he was awful at video games, his strength lay in actual physical games, things you played in person. Football, Lacrosse, Soccer and the like. Stiles was the virtual game savant and while he couldn’t very well put that on a college application he enjoyed it all the same.

            “If it’s any consolation you are actually doing better than Erica on her first time playing, she’s the only other person I know that even likes video games. Shooters are her thing, so when we played and she died before the first safe house I was a little shocked.” Derek said, with a soft but firm pat on Stiles’ back.

            “One time Derek. It’s not like you warned me that I was at risk of getting some ridiculous tongue game from a zombie. I still feel violated.” Erica shouted from the other room where a few of them were playing board games. After breakfast they had split into smaller groups, Derek had actually dragged Stiles back into the den to play video games. When Stiles had looked at him confused he simply said. “I promised last night didn’t I?” Erica, Isaac, Danny, and Boyd had started playing board games in the room next door. Laura, Cora, Jackson, Lydia, and Malia had all gone back out to the pool. While Talia and Scott spoke in her office.

            “Whatever you say Erica.” Derek shouted back.

            “Hey, get a halfway decent shooter and we will see who’s dying first then.” Was Erica’s response and it had Derek chuckling once again. Apparently this was a regular thing because Stiles could make out the soft chuckles of Danny, Isaac, and Boyd. He even heard the soft grumbles Erica was making at them. “Bunch of assholes.”

            Stiles smiled as he and Derek mowed through the undead, when a new horror showed up. “OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!?” Stiles shouted. As one of the characters on the screen yelled “TAAAAAAANK!” Stiles moved his character quickly to safety, well relative safety considering the cautionary tale of steroid use that was the Tank was lumbering around demolishing the entire field. Derek unloaded his clip into the beast but it wasn’t enough. Stiles unloaded clip after clip as well but he could only do so much damage with two pistols and his secondary was a rifle so he wouldn’t be able to do much with that.

            “Ugh. I wish we had a Molotov. That would take care of this guy faster than we could on our own.” Derek said as he switched to his pistol after running out of his secondary ammo.

            “That’s the bottle thing right?” Stiles asked quickly turning to Derek with an upturned eyebrow. Derek nodded. “Okay, I have one of those.” Stiles said as he turned back to the screen aimed for the lumbering giant and pushed the grenade button. His character pitched a beer bottle with a lit napkin hanging out of the bottle neck. The instant it impacted with the behemoth the entire screen lit up in a plume of flame. The Tank stumbled and thrashed through the fire as it itself lit up like a Christmas tree. Both he and Derek continued to fire at the thing dodging its wide arms as it swung about and in a few more seconds it slowed and collapsed onto the ground still ablaze.

            “Haha! Nice job Stiles.” Derek said as he wrapped Stiles in his arms and squeezed ever so slightly. Stiles felt heat rise up his neck and color his cheeks. “Uh, thanks.” Derek just smiled wide and his eyes glimmered with delight as he picked up his controller one more time. “Alright, we just have the last area after this. It’s going to be constant waves of zombies, plus at least two tanks before we finish up the level.” Stiles nodded and followed Derek’s character to the last portion of the level they were playing.

            “Hey when you guys are done we should all go for a run.” Danny said from the other room, the echoed enthusiasm of the other beta’s quickly followed his suggestion. “Would you want to do that?” Derek asked as he started doing some set up on the final area, organizing gas and propane canisters into strategic locations. It had been a long time since Stiles had just gone for a run for the hell of it. “Yeah, that will be fun.” Stiles said with a quick smirk. “I warn you though, I’m pretty fast.” Which made Derek laugh. “I’ll still catch you.” He said as he glanced at Stiles from the side. Stiles blushed violently at the implication. Shaking his head and leaning back Stiles grinned wide and said “You’re going to have to prove it.”

            Derek shook his head and chuckled but Stiles saw the slight rosiness of his cheeks. He turned to Stiles and there was a heated look in his eyes, a hunger and it had Stiles heart beating slightly erratically. Derek leaned forward, closing the distance between them. Stiles breath quickened as he got closer, he swallowed a lump that had somehow developed in his throat. “You ready to go?” Derek asked so close that his breath ghosted across Stiles lips. “Uh, ready?” Stiles asked. “The last area Stiles.” Derek said his warm hand was pressed against Stiles cheek. His hand was all at once calloused and soft, firm but tender. With a soft pressure Derek turned his face so he could see the screen. “Oh, yeah, totally ready.” Stiles said pulling his controller to his chest hunching his shoulders and putting his game face on. Derek just chuckled at Stiles. “You’re ridiculous.” Was all he said as he started the end of the level, Stiles could have sworn that as they fought of the zombie horde, Derek’s warmth had gotten closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's two hours later than I would have liked but it is up!
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have been so amazingly patient with me.  
> To update you guys the job that I got a while ago didn't work out. My first day on the job I had an Anxiety attack, something that I have never once experienced. So I ended up not staying, which resulted in a small bout of depression, but no worries I am better and I am back to the grind. I have found something through work study and am just waiting for them to tell me whether I got the job or not. In the meantime I am setting up an update schedule for myself so that way I can post sooner for you guys. Hope you enjoyed and Sterek's going to happen next chapter guys!


	9. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get this posted you guys, I meant to have it up last week. I'm lame, that is really the only reason this time.

            They lost one of their group, but Stiles didn’t care for Louis, Louis was a whiner and it had grated on his nerves after a while. Outside of that casualty the last part of the level they had played was relatively easy. He and Derek worked well as a team, there were points in the game that Stiles seemed to predict Derek’s next move and react in a perfectly complimentary move of his own. They worked like a well-oiled machine and Stiles was a little shell shocked by that. By the end of the level Derek was very close to Stiles, when they had started there had been at least two feet between them now there was barely two inches.

            “Well that was awesome.” Stiles said turning slightly to face Derek who had a wide toothy grin on his face, and holy crap it was beautiful.

            “Yeah, we make a good team.” Derek said all bunny teeth and adorbleness. Stiles heart was beating a thousand miles a minute.

            “SWEET, let’s go already. Everyone else is waiting!” Erica half shouted breaking Stiles out of his internal poetic waxing about Dereks everything. Derek chuckled and Stiles looked away hiding the violent blush that came to his face rather quickly. “Yeah, let us get changed really quick.” Derek called back. He stood quickly and held his hand out for Stiles. It took Stiles a minute to realize that was what Derek was doing but once he did he took Dereks hand and felt the raw strength in his touch as he hauled Stiles up off the floor. Derek led Stiles upstairs real quick stepped into one room for a minute and re-emerged with track shorts and an old t-shirt. “Here you can change into these, they should fit you. Bathroom is two doors down.” Derek pointed in the direction of the bathroom and went back into the room, which Stiles now assumed was Dereks room.

            He went straight to the bathroom and quickly changed. The shorts were a little wide at the waist for him, but they had ties so he was able to fix that easily. The fabric they were made from was soft, thick, and black and they contrasted the stark white of the t-shirt he was given. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes drawn to his scars as always. Somehow they looked less jarring, less obvious.

            Derek was waiting for him when he left the bathroom and the two of them walked to the back of the house side by side. The entire household was waiting for them, Laura’s pack appeared to have all gotten changed into various workout clothes as well as the remainder of the Hale pack. Talia stood with Michael who was dressed in his own workout clothes and he looked absolutely adorable. It was still early enough that the air was still crisp and cool from morning dew, a light breeze whispered through the trees. It was the perfect day.

            “We thought we might join you all. It’s been a while since we all took a run together.” Talia said a soft smile ghosting across her face for the briefest of moments. Derek just nodded at her a wide smile plastered on his face.

            “Alright, we’re going to be in the warded area of the woods so anyone inclined to let loose can. I was also thinking we could make a game of it.” At that Erica and Lydia both jumped slightly. Jackson, Boyd, and Isaac all high fived each other. Laura, Malia, and Cora looked practically predatory with anticipation. “I was thinking a game of Hunt?” Which was met with a cacophony of squeals, grunts, and whoops of approval. “Our prey for the day will be Michael, Jackson, and Stiles.” Which caused both Stiles and Scott’s eyes to bug out slightly. Jackson grumbled and Michael jumped up and down in excitement.

            “Okay that sounds a little ominous and disconcerting.” Stiles said looking to Derek with a raised eyebrow.

            Derek chuckled warmly at Stiles trepidation and leaned in “It’s really just hide and seek.” Derek leaned in even closer mouth to Stiles ear “I hope you can make it a good chase for me.” A chill ran up and down Stiles spine four times in a matter of a few seconds. He recovered quickly and prayed that nobody saw the interaction judging by the looks on Erica and Lydia’s faces though his prayers were very likely in vain.

            “You’ll be lucky if you can even find me.” Stiles scoffed quirking an eyebrow at Derek. Derek smiled wide at that and his eyes got the slightest tint of red in them. Derek turned back to the group and spoke again. “Alright the rules are simple. The Prey will be given a fifteen minute head start. They will run into the woods and they will try to conceal themselves as best as they can. After that fifteen minute window the rest of us will pursue them. Whoever catches the last Prey will get to choose the next pack night movie. Now if one of the Prey manages to sneak up and surprise any of the Hunters they win the whole game and they will be picking the movie for the next pack night. Everyone got it?” The whole group nodded in confirmation.

            “Alright, Stiles, Michael, and Jackson your fifteen minute window starts, NOW.” With that Michael took off like a shot, Jackson jogging behind him grumbling, Stiles flailed slightly as he was taken by surprise by the suddenness of the start. Recovering as fast as he could Stiles took off as well, following behind Jackson and overtaking him quickly. Stiles saw Michael up ahead before he broke off to the left at a break neck speed. For a toddler he could move.

            Stiles took off in his own chosen direction enjoying the scent of the woods as he barreled through them. He moved with a speed and certainty, his body moving like river water through and around the surrounding forest. He had always enjoyed just running, back in Stockton before everything happened Stiles had started to take in interest in free-running and parkour. He knew he would never be the strongest in any pack, but if he worked hard enough he might be able to be the fastest, that was something. Sure he would always be smart, but not everyone appreciated intellect and wit, especially when it was coming from a smartass kid. He remembered running through the city like the real world incarnation of Faith from Mirror’s Edge. He sometimes imagined that he was running important information between two points much like the runners of Mirror’s Edge did. Yes Stiles is a dork, how is this news? The point was that he was happy to be running again.

As he bobbed and weaved his way through the trees he thought of an amazing idea. He broke off from the path and as he ran he rubbed his shoulder against various trees along the way. He doubled back to his starting point and did the same in the opposite direction. After marking up two different paths he ran quickly back to the point where the two paths separated, a scented fork if you will. He found the tree with the most leaves on it and started climbing, his fifteen minutes probably ended a long time ago and he wasn’t even certain how long he had taken marking trees. He climbed as fast as he could and he slipped a few times almost losing his footing three times. When Stiles finally got to a high enough branch that would hold his weight he crouched down and watched.

            He only had to wait a few minutes before he saw Isaac and Boyd erupt through the tree line. The beta’s stood at the intersection confused for a moment before they looked to each other and each of them nodded and took a separate path and searched for Stiles, as futile as it might be. Stiles had to work hard to suppress the chuckled that was threatening to erupt from him. A few moments later the two betas re-emerged and had twin faces of utter confusion.

            “Did the trail just end for you too?” Isaac asked Boyd.

            The tall stoic man just nodded in response prompting a chuckle from Isaac. “I knew Stiles would be a challenge.”

            They were about to turn down the main path when Derek burst through from the same spot that they had, causing both beta’s to jump back slightly. He scented the air and investigated the area immediately around them. He paid particular attention to the areas where Stiles had run off to mark the trees.

            “I wouldn’t bother, both paths just dead end after a few meters.” Isaac said as Derek snuffled around the tree.

            Derek harrumphed at that, he started circling the tree where the scent was strongest. Stiles may have taken a rest there, it smelled as if he had been there for a few minutes at least. In fact it smelled like he was still there.

            “pfft”

                Derek’s ears perked up slightly at the sound, it was barely there and slightly muffled but it was unmistakable, someone holding back a laugh. He turned to his beta’s they heard it too. They both had smirks on their faces.

            “Well we better head back.” Isaac said a knowing glint in his eye.

            “Yeah, maybe someone else has already found him.” Boyd said.

            Derek nodded and made his way past them and back into the woods. Both beta’s quickly followed, each one with a knowing smirk on their faces.

            After the three had been gone for a few minutes Stiles checked to make sure no one else was coming and slowly descended the trees. His father always told him that the same trick rarely worked twice. So he knew that he couldn’t just camp out here. He was honestly surprised that his little trick had worked as well as it had, especially on Derek. As funny as watching Derek sniff and circle the tree was, he was almost certain that his goose was cooked when that soft snort escaped. Still, they left and Stiles wanted to make sure to find a new spot before people came looking for him again, he wanted to win, or at least make it a hard victory for the winner.

            Once he got to the ground he turned around to make his way out of there but stopped dead when he came face to face with Derek. He did not squeal, and anyone who says otherwise is a lying liar who lies and they deserve to burn in the lowest circle of hell for sullying his good name with their slanderous filth. Before Stiles could do anything Derek had both arms on either side of Stiles pinning him to the tree. His eyes flashing red and Stiles was flashing back to not so happy memories. Before he could get lost in those thoughts though a low keening whine broke him out of his memories and Derek was scenting him.

            “You’re safe Stiles, I promise.” Derek said tone completely serious and eyes open and reassuring, even if they were Alpha Red. All Stiles could do was nod at that. Derek wasn’t Ennis, he was a nice guy, he cared about people even hanger on Omegas like Stiles. “Come on let’s get back to the house, everyone is waiting.” Derek said as he pulled away from Stiles and held out his hand. Stiles took it and Derek pulled him along.

            “So does this mean you’re going to make us watch some Steroid Fueled gore-fest to counteract the testicle shriveling experience last night was?” Stiles asked as he and Derek walked back to the house. Derek preened, and Stiles was completely oblivious to his use of the word “us” and the fact that he was still holding Derek’s hand.


	10. "Is It Hot in Here?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heats are inopportune, but Stiles deals and gets some unexpected help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer than expected, sorry about that. Classes have started up again for me and homework is a thing. SO MUCH READING.

The following weeks rolled by with a calm that was all at once familiar and brand new. Scott had begun to learn what was expected of him as an Alpha from Alpha Hale, Laura, and Derek. Stiles had begun to make great strides in his recovery. He no longer flinched at loud noises, nor did he shy away from the errant touch. The pack(s) played a huge role, specifically Isaac, Danny, Boyd, and Erica. Stiles found himself with one of them at all times. He secretly reveled in it, he felt as if he had a place in Beacon Hills. In Stockton he had friends of course, but it was all very superficial, there was never any deeper context other than “Oh we go to the same school, let’s help each other survive.” In Beacon Hills he was no longer simply existing within the space, he was forming connections and bonds that he almost felt as if they were tangible. Quite simply, he belonged in Beacon Hills.

Stiles had actually grown remarkably close to Derek, the two gamed together almost daily, whether at each other’s house or online. One night after a Lacrosse game they went to a local diner and Stiles seemed to find himself by Derek for the entire night. It almost seemed like he had been herded there by the rest of the pack, but he didn’t mind he and Derek had one of the most epic conversations about the new Marvel movies.

Scott was also making new friends, he ended up getting really tight with Isaac the two bonded over their mutual puppy-like tendencies. He also quickly asked Kira Yukimura out when she transferred in. Apparently Malia was going to be Scott’s first official Beta. Stiles didn’t really understand the logistics but Malia was apparently not affiliated with either Derek or Laura’s pack. Alpha Hale had told Stiles “Pack is a choice, and not a light one. Beta’s and Omega’s need to be 100% confident in their Alpha, the opposite is just as true Alpha’s need to trust their pack implicitly and explicitly, otherwise the whole structure collapses in on itself. It’s not as simple as I bit you so your mine, or we’re mates we cannot exist without each other. Everyone needs to have agency.” That was why Stiles liked Talia Hale, she was a badass Alpha and she didn’t use her status as a reason to step over people. Derek was the same, almost to the point of timidity sometimes. Anyways, Malia apparently picked Scott because she would never be able to respect or trust someone that she couldn’t grow and learn with. Where Laura and Derek had already had some experience and time to grow into their roles Scott was still very new to it. So Malia was his first Beta. He quickly got a second, third, and fourth in transfer students Liam Dunbar, Hayden Romero, and Theo Raeken. Scott started spending every waking minute with his Beta’s after they officially accepted him as their Alpha, which was an affair by the way candles and white silk cloths on a stone table under the full moon kind of stuff. Which typically left Stiles on his own, or it would have had Stiles not been unofficially inducted into Derek’s pack.

Tonight however had to be an exception. Scott had run off with his Beta’s and where Stiles would have typically sought out Derek or someone from the pack he couldn’t tonight. No tonight began his self-imposed exile due to his Heat. Yes it was that time of the month. He felt it coming on in the morning in Finstock’s class. He got up and rushed out of class to nurse’s office flashing his perma-pass to Finstock on his way out. Boyd, Isaac, and Erica all looked concerned but Stiles saw Scott lean over and begin to explain to them. He got one of the more potent suppressants that the nurses of the district are required to have for these instances and called his dad and mom to let them know. They both asked if he needed to go home right then but he told them he would be fine for the rest of the day and he would pick up supplies at the store on his way home. They of course both offered to take the next few nights off but he assured them he would be fine, they couldn’t lose the money on his account. The nurse gave him his leave of absence slip stamped for the duration of his heat which he would have to turn in to all his teachers and the front office so the truant officer wouldn’t make a house call. By the time he got back to Finstocks class, second period had ended and Lunch was half over, Finstock was sitting at his desk with a little manila folder and Stiles backpack by his desk.

“Sorry about that coach.” Stiles said as he picked up his bag and handed his LoA form to Finstock, who just glanced at it and then shoved it into the top drawer of his desk.

“It’s alright kid, I get it. I knew this one Omega who freaked out over My Little Pony during her heat. I won’t scar you by giving you details, but I will say that getting glitter out of carpet is not as easy or as fun as it is getting it there.” Stiles eyes bugged out and Finstock seemed to realize what he implied. “Sh…I mean obviously I don’t mean…you see the thing is…when two adults, oh crap no…Look. She played with My Little Pony Dolls, you know like action figures. Oh never mind. Point is cupcake, you need to take care of yourself, got it?” Stiles merely nodded emphatically as Finstock passed him the manila folder. “That’s the homework for the rest of the week. Test next Friday chapters 7 to 12. I know I typically only test over four chapters but I cannot take another 7-11 joke. Greenburg has officially ruined that store for me.”

“Thanks Coach.” Stiles said as he backed out of the classroom and grabbed some vending machine cuisine after stopping by the teachers that he wouldn’t see the rest of that day and getting the rest of the week’s assignments from them. His Pre-AP Pre-Cal class was relatively easy to get through much to Stiles’ relief. Latin, not so much. By the time the final bell rang and Stiles had grabbed his books out of his locker he was well and thoroughly done with the day physically. He was starting to feel warm and his mind was wandering much more than normal, he could barely focus. He hoped he would be able to get in and out of the store relatively quickly.

He made his way to the Jeep when Scott caught up to him. “Hey, are mom or dad going to be with you tonight?” Scott asked eyebrows hiked up.

“No, why would they be, besides we need the money.” Stiles said in response, which caused Scott to deflate slightly. He quickly shook it off and took out his phone.

“Okay I’ll let the guys know that we can’t hang out tonight. I’ll be home right after Lacrosse Practice.” Scott said as he typed furiously away on his phone.

“What?! Scott! No. I’ll be fine, I don’t need a baby sitter. I’m heading to the store right now to get what I need and then I am going straight home. You don’t need to escort me. Besides, you need to spend time with your Beta’s build the bonds and what not. Besides if you aren’t there you know Theo and Malia are going to duke it out I mean they are practically Siamese fighting fish, and Hayden and Liam are going to make out to the point of indecency. I swear those two are worse than Erica and Boyd.” Stiles said shuddering slightly at the prospect of anyone being worse than Erica and Boyd.

Scott chuckled softly at the declarations Stiles made about his Beta’s, because Stiles was right his pack was kind of ridiculous. “You sure?” Scott asked still not a hundred percent about leaving Stiles to himself.

Stiles just rolled his eyes and held his phone up to show Scott. “Scott I would like to introduce you to this lovely device, it is called a cellular telephone, it has multiple different functions and applications for communication including Twitter, Facebook, Text Messaging, as well as the oldie but goldie the telephone call. With this wondrous device, should I need assistance of any type from you or anyone else I can communicate with them in the space of time that it takes to dial that person’s number.”

Scott lightly shoved Stiles. “Alright, glad the smartass is back in full force. Seriously though, anything, you get me, mom, dad, hell Derek. We’ll be there before you can spit.”

Stiles nodded along as he opened the door to his Jeep. “That’s a disgusting analogy, but I know what you mean.” Stiles said as he waved back to Scott. “Now get to practice you slacker.”

Scott just rolled his eyes at the statement. As Stiles made to get into the Jeep Scott called out really quick. “Hey, I love you bro.” Stiles smiled at that. “Love you too.” With that Scott rounded back to the school heading for Lacrosse practice and Stiles got into the Jeep and started it up. He pulled out of the school parking lot and made his way to the store to pick up the things he was going to need for the next week.

Much to Stiles’ great relief the store was practically dead, or at least as close to dead as any grocery store ever got. He grabbed a basket and made his way through the store like he was Mad Maxx, he grabbed a big bag of Reese’s, 4 six packs of Gatorade, and various other food items that he might need. He also grabbed various soothing bath items, for some reason they always helped him. He grabbed a cucumber body scrub, a rose and coconut oil shampoo, and a lavender and sea salt foot scrub to name a few. He was in the electronics section picking up some cheap CD’s and DVD’s he had been meaning to buy for the last few weeks when he almost ran into David and Talia Hale.

Talia was manning the cart while David carried Michael bouncing him in a rhythmic fashion as they wandered along causing the toddler to erupt in intermittent fits of giggles. Talia looked both wild and sophisticated in her Technicolor handkerchief, the brightness of the dress was balanced by the muted light brown of the leather vest that clung to her like a second skin and the boots that reached her knees and added at least two inches to her already imposing and statuesque physique. Michael grasped and gripped at the tight grey shirt that stretched across David’s linebacker shoulders totally uninterested in the red and black plaid that lay on top of it and was certainly easier prey for the toddlers pudgy little fingers. Michael cheered loud and emphatically when they entered the kids section, where Stiles was, knocking the wire frames in front of David’s eyes askew. As he readjusted them his eyes fell to Stiles where he was standing debating which of the new Ghibli movies he wanted to get. He could get both, but he would be spending more than he wanted to, besides he already had Legend of Korra sitting in the cart as well as two CD’s.

“Stiles! Hello there.” David said as he set his glasses right. Talia looked up from her own browsing to see Stiles herself.

“Stiles, how are you dear? Fancy meeting you here, I figured you would be spending time with Derek and the others.” She said quirking her eyebrow. Still Stiles knew a fishing expedition when he saw it, his dad was the Sheriff after all, and it would be embarrassing if he couldn’t.

“On a normal day, under normal circumstances you would be very much correctamundo. However today is a horse of a different color.” Stiles said.

Talia seemed like she was going to press for more information when she looked at his cart and understanding colored her eyes. “I see, do you need help getting home sweetie?”

Stiles shook his head, he liked the Hales a lot they were always so unnecessarily kind, however he didn’t want to put anyone out. It was his body going haywire and he would deal with it himself and not impose on his family or his friends and their family. “No I’ll be fine this is my last section than the checkout lane and home.” Stiles said with a smile.

“And is anyone at home waiting?”

“No my parents are both working and Scott is hanging with Kira, Malia, Liam, Hayden, and Theo. Building pack bonds and what not, he almost cancelled but I told him not to. This isn’t my first heat and it won’t be my last and since I am unclaimed and will probably remain so for a while I need to get accustomed to dealing with this on my own.” Stiles said shrugging at that.

“Well, I’ll send Derek by to check on you anyways. Also we’re just a phone call away you know that and please let your parents know that as well.” Talia said, Stiles was about to tell her that sending Derek over was unnecessary but she gave him a face that said arguing with her was useless, and in the same moment she passed the cart she was pushing to David grabbed both of the movies out of Stiles hand and dropped them into his cart which she took from him and began walking towards the check out.

“Wait! What are you doing, is this Grand Theft Shopping Cart, what the heck. What’s next is Mr. Hale going to put on a chicken suit and start knocking mailboxes with a baseball bat while you drive the getaway car?” Stiles rambled, flailing as he followed them to the register.

The cashier quickly rang up both Stiles’ cart and the Hales’ cart and despite Stiles’ protests Talia paid for everything. “Stiles we consider you family, and in all honesty we have more money than we know what to do with. It is really not that big of a deal.”

Stiles ended up conceding on the caveat that he got to make the whole Hale pack a big dinner to repay the kindness. Talia smiled and agreed. “I look forward to one of the best meals I have had, if Derek’s raving is anything to go by.” She said with a wink.

After loading everything into his car and saying goodbye to Talia, David, and Michael, Stiles drove home planning every detail of the meal he would make for them on the way. When he got home he wrote down the planned meal, after which he went down to the basement which they hey converted into a tiny apartment when they moved in for the explicit purpose of giving Stiles his own space for his heats. It was basically an efficiency apartment, it had a kitchenette, a complete bathroom, a bed, and a TV. Everything Stiles needed to survive. He put the groceries and toiletries he had gotten at the store away and placed the movies next to the TV. He sat down and spent the next hour or so working on some of the homework for the week he would be gone. An hour later and he started feel even more feverish and figured it was probably time for a hot bath to relax himself. He cranked the AC in his private apartment and was about to get ready for his bath when he heard the doorbell.

Derek stood at the door hands behind his back, his face a conglomerate of emotions that one might typically only ever see in a Picasso painting. He seemed all at once nervous, excited, and concerned. Stiles opened the door with his typical spastic flourish that had Derek rolling eyes and rumbling a low chuckle that sounded like the soft roll of distant thunder.

“Hey big guy, what’s up?” Stiles asked.

Derek danced from foot to foot in a nervous impression of a metronome. “Uhm, I heard that you’re, you know, having your…”

“Heat?” Stiles supplied, taking pity on the man.

“Yeah.” Derek said ducking his face as his ears turned violently pink.

“Yeah, I’m going to be out of commission for the next few days” Stiles said, nodding his head.

“Oh.” Derek said his face taking on a brief look of disappointment. “Well I brought you something.” He pulled his hands out and passed Stiles a soft folded fabric. “It’s one of my favorite shirts. The scent of a familiar Alpha is supposed to help with an Omega’s Heats. I know we haven’t known each other long, but I’d like to think that we are close enough that it might help.”

Stiles brought the shirt to his face and inhaled the familiar scent of wet leaves, moss, and sunlight. Stiles body immediately calmed at the fragrance. “Yeah, I can guarantee you that we are.”

Derek grinned wide at that, pleased by the information. He quickly grabbed Stiles up in a tight warm hug. “I’ll miss you.”

Once Stiles recovered from the shock of the suddenness of the move he returned the hug. “I’ll miss you too Big Guy.”

They broke apart and Derek jogged back to his car, waving before he drove away.

"Okay, time for a hot bath and a Ghibli marathon."


	11. An Alpha's Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles returns to school after his heat.

            Stiles slumped out of his car and trudged through the parking lot at a glacial speed, because he was freaking exhausted. Heats were no joke, thankfully they were bi-yearly so he wouldn’t have another one until the spring, but they took a lot out of him. Hell even with suppressants he came out of his heat feeling as if he had run a week long marathon, uphill, in the snow, with a boner. He shouldn’t have watched Jeff Dunham last night, he had dreamed of various wolf like puppets making off color jokes about doggy style sex. Stiles was the picture of frump as he walked up the steps and into the school wearing a baggy sweatshirt and sweat pants. Lydia would have his ass no doubt for his sartorial choices but he was too tired to really give a damn. Miraculously enough Dereks shirt had helped immensely, this Heat hadn’t been as bad as previous ones and Stiles was 100% sure that it was because of the Alpha’s shirt. For some reason Dereks scent soothed him, driving back the desire to hump every living thing in sight. In fact all he had wanted to do was sleep, even his father and Scotts Alpha scent hadn’t helped that much, and they were family. The problem with all of this however, was that now Stiles definitely had romantic feelings for Derek, and not all of them were G-Rated Disney friendly feelings. Such was his life apparently.

            He walked through the halls as students meandered about talking with their friends loudly, some of them greeted him and he smiled in return, he had gotten more notoriety than he was used to when he started hanging out with the Hale Packs. Some asked him if he was okay to which he could only nod, he knew that he looked like an elephant had run over him, he knew that they were concerned, but he slightly resented having his obvious dishevelment broadcast to the entire hall. Still he smiled again and told them he was fine as he championed his way through the pubescent gauntlet to his locker where he could grab some of his books and make his way to class.

            When he finally made it to his locker Derek was standing there, which did not surprise Stiles like he thought it should. He was just leaning there against the locker with this half smile that Stiles thought was quirky though it was probable that everyone else thought it was cocky. That’s just because they didn’t really know Derek, Stiles did, which is why he was terrified of these feelings that had manifested within him. Not once had Derek even alluded to having an inclination towards his own gender and if Stiles confessed his feelings it was likely that Derek might not react the best way. There was of course that moment in the woods when it felt like Derek was inches and seconds away from kissing Stiles, but that could very well have been a reaction to the whole hunting the prey mentality and the feeling of victory of finding your prey. Stiles didn’t think that it was likely Derek would react in the negative, still what if he did? Stiles was terrified of the possibility and he was terrified of losing Derek’s friendship.

            “Hey Big Guy, what’s going on?” Stiles asked as he came up to his locker, twisting and turning the lock into the correct combination and popping the door open almost expertly.

            “Well I heard an interesting rumor walking through the halls.” Derek said eyes cutting to him from the side. There were tones of concern, frustration, relief and sarcasm in Derek’s tone.

            “Oh yeah? What was that?” Stiles asked, grabbing his econ book out of the locker. Closing the door and turning towards Derek one eyebrow quirked up with the question.

            “I heard, that one Stiles Stillinski, was walking through the school looking like he was just this side of being 6-feet under. Imagine my surprise. Because you see I know Stiles, and I care for him a great deal, and I would think that he would stay at home if he still wasn’t feeling well.” Derek semi scolded as he looked Stiles up and down. “Are you sure you should be here? I know that it can take a lot out of people.”

            Stiles rolled his eyes slightly at the concern and anxiety permeating from Derek. It was either roll his eyes or start hugging and kissing the big Teddy Bear, seriously Stiles crush was entirely Dereks fault. He was too sweet, too considerate, too smart, too funny, and too sexy, like insanely sexy. Sexiness that Stiles needs to stop thinking about right now, awkward boners are nobodies’ friend. He needed to think about dead kittens, old nuns, surgery without anesthesia, Anne Coulter in a bathing suit, okay that did it. Except now that image is stuck in his head and it is absolutely terrifying and chill inducing if the shiver he just got is anything to go by.

            He looked at Derek who had an eyebrow quirked in question at Stiles sudden spasm. “Sorry I was thinking about Anne Coulter.” Which only caused Dereks inquisition to increase that much more.

            “Stiles why were you thinking about Anne Coulter?” Derek asked with a slight smile and a chuckle in his voice.

            “Uhm, well I was on Tumblr and I saw that thing about her using the “r” word and that guy from the Special Olympics responding to it in an open letter and essentially eviscerating her. It was great.” Stiles said praying it might sate Derek’s interest.

            “Oh yeah. I saw that too. I have a distant cousin who is special needs so when I saw that I had to step away from my computer, I was starting to claw the keyboard a little.” Derek said his eyes darkening at the thought. “I hate that bitch.”

            “I think there are 19th century plantation owners who hate Anne Coulter.” Stiles said trying to lighten the mood a little bit. It worked because Derek outright laughed at that, his eyes were bright and his bunny teeth on display and Stiles swooned ever so slightly at that. “Are you and your cousin close?” Stiles asked, because he hadn’t really heard of anyone of Dereks other family that didn’t live in Beacon Hills. Derek nodded smiling at the thought of his cousin and gestured for him and Stiles to begin walking through the halls the bell would ring in a few minutes.

            “Yeah, Steve is great. He likes reading, Pokemon, and Captain America, obviously.” Derek said as he led Stiles through the halls, his hand at the small of Stiles’ back, a searing heat that it took all of Stiles control and focus to ignore.

            “Obviously, when one is named after such a prestigious American hero they cannot ignore that history.” Stiles said with a smile on his lips as they walked down the halls in the direction of the Choir Hall if Stiles has his bearing right. “You know you don’t have to walk me to class, I don’t want you to be late.” Stiles said.

            “I want to walk you, and I’m in Orchestra at that time, I’m literally two doors down from the Choir Hall.” Derek said a wide grin on his face as he looked at Stiles with a look that left him feeling completely exposed and yet safer than he has ever been. His cheeks flamed at the look, Stiles needed to get better control of himself and quick otherwise he might do something stupid and ruin this friendship forever.

            “I didn’t know you played an instrument.” Was what Stiles genius mouth decided to say to that, and what’s worse is that it was in a tone that was tainted by awe.

            “Eh I’m actually kind of terrible, they never let me play at any of the concerts much to Paiges great relief.” Derek said laughing outright at his own joke. “I’m so terrible in fact that I have been forbidden by the conductor Mr. Wilk to ever pick up an instrument ever again.”

            “Then why in the hell did they let you in the class.” Stiles asked completely baffled by the situation.

            “Well despite my complete lack of natural talent I am actually pretty good with music, I’m a decent cite reader and I have an ear for it too so I can pick out who’s hitting the wrong notes relatively easily. I’m essentially a student teacher. I pick out the people who are off and I correct their technique. I am the embodiment of the old adage ‘Those who can’t do, teach.’” Derek said as they dodged a few jocks tossing a football through the hall.

            Stiles smiled at the thought of Derek as a teacher, if you got technical Derek already was a teacher. Being an Alpha, Derek needed to be a thousand things at once, a teacher being one of them. Stiles had watched Derek interact with the Beta’s, though he had never been to an official training session, if the way they interacted on a day to day level he imagined that Derek was a calm and understanding teacher correcting the mistakes of his Beta’s and explaining why they might be an issue in battle. It gave Stiles a strange sense of pride that swelled at his very core. “I can see that. I bet you’re great at it.” Stiles said offering a soft smile.

            “I have to admit it’s a lot of fun, though some days I want to just throw Greenberg through a wall. The guy hits so many sharp notes I have taken to putting cotton balls in my ear to dull the pain the sound causes.” Derek said fishing out two fluffy white wisps of cotton that Stiles assumed would be getting used that day. “Still when he gets it right he isn’t half bad. The problem is he lets him get distracted by whatever object is reflecting light.”

            Stiles was about to answer when they heard a familiar voice shout their names. Up ahead Boyd was waving just outside the Choir Hall. When they got to him he was smiling wide. “Did you ask him?” Boyd said directing it toward Derek smile wide and white. It was the most expressive that Stiles had ever seen him and he was about to ask if Boyd and Isaac had switched bodies or something when Derek said, in a frustrated growl. “Not yet.”

            Boyd rolled his eyes and leveled Derek with a glare. “Am I going to have to tell him?” Which seemed to make Derek go wide eyed and at the same time growl even louder. He looked like an animated Tea Kettle boiling over, and Stiles was certain that if it were possible there would be steam coming out of his ears and his nostrils.

            “I assume that I am the ‘he’ we are referring to, so would someone be so kind as to explain to me what is going on?” Stiles asked, only slightly frustrated by the unclear nature of the conversation going on. Boyd looked to Stiles and then to Derek and he switched between them two more times before throwing up his hands and walking away. He called over his shoulder “This is on you Derek, I’ll see you in class Stiles.”

            Stiles turned toward Derek who at least had the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry, I want to ask you something, and I had every intention of asking you before we got to your class. Of course this isn’t like official or anything. I mean if you say yes that there are going to be like rites and stuff that we’ll have to do and what not.”

            “I am not making a suicide pact with you Derek.” Stiles said, trying to be deadpan but the giggles kept forcing themselves out of his mouth as he tried to keep a straight face.

            “What, no you dork.” Derek said grinning wide and rolling his eyes with a fond look on his face. “I wanted to ask if you would like to join my pack? I mean it’s totally cool if you don’t and I want you to really think about it before you answer me okay. Beause it is a huge deal and I do not wanting you rushing a decision like that. There is a lot that would need to happen if you say yes, and I need to talk to you about something else before any of that happens and you do say yes. So think about it for a while okay?” Derek said looking hopeful and terrified all at once.

            All Stiles could do at that was nod his head yes. Intellectually Stiles knew that Derek was right, he needed to think and really think about whether or not he wanted to join Derek’s pack. There were so many implications that came with it and so many changes that would occur with it as well. It was a massive decision and one that should not be made lightly.

            “Okay, good. So I will see you at lunch okay?” Derek said, seeming way more nervous than he had a few minutes ago. Stiles just nodded, he was still slightly speechless from the prior request. Derek nodded fast and turned to go to his own class but he paused seeming to think of something and he rounded on Stiles once more and pulled him into a tight bear hug. Then he was gone, almost like he hadn’t even been there at all and Stiles had just imagined the entire interaction.

            He walked into the Choir Hall in a slight daze, still reeling from the last few minutes of interaction with Derek when Ms. Brooks came up to him smiling wide and excited. “Stiles I am so glad you are back, let me introduce you to Paige Krasikeva. As you know we have a concert coming up and I had an idea that Paige has agreed to help with.”

            “Oh cool, nice to meet you.” Stiles said shaking the girl’s hand. She was really pretty, a long chocolate brown waterfall that reached the middle of her back. Her cherubic face had a serious and calculating expression on it. Her light honey brown eyes seemed to observe everything, much in the same way that Lydia’s did.

            “Paige this is the young man I was telling you about I think he would be perfect for the solo piece that you had in mind.” Ms. Brooks said with delight.

            “Oh that’s great!” Stiles said smiling, but then what Ms. Brooks said actually processed in his head. “Wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I finally had a small lull in the homework typhoon that is my life right now. Here is the new chapter. I hope it's as good as what I have already put up.


	12. Tell Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles contemplates being in Derek's Pack, and kind of confesses how he feels about Derek to an entire auditorium of people. Kind of.

            Paige was awesome. That much Stiles knew. After Ms. Brooks surprised him with the solo at the concert he and Paige got to work. She made Stiles laugh and feel at ease as she saddled her Cello to her shoulder that first day and said “It’s going to be raw and that’s fine. I just want to run through it once so that you can get a feel for the song and then we will break it down into smaller bits so on and so forth.” Stiles had just nodded along and looked at the sheet music and laughed at the irony of the song choice. She caressed the Cello strings with her bow and created a melancholy rhythm for Stiles as he began.

            When they were done and she was packing up her Cello she asked Stiles. “Do you know Lydia Martin?” He nodded curious as to why she asked. “Awesome, she’s in the girls’ choir, which isn’t surprising since she can apparently do anything, that Kim Possible wannabe.” Which made Stiles laugh ridiculously hard. “Anyways, she is going to sing the secondary vocals for the song, and she will be joining us for our after school rehearsals okay?” Stiles just nodded, and swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat. It would be cool, it was just a song and it didn’t mean anything. “Alright, so after school meet here in the choir hall with me and Lydia and this will be the song that everyone will be talking about afterwards.” Stiles nodded again, he seemed to be at a complete loss for words. She just smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder. “You are going to be amazing I think.”

            The rest of the day seemed to pass in a hazy blur of Finstock shenanigans and Hale and McCall pack rambunctiousness. Stiles took the time to consider Derek’s offer, he really wouldn’t mind being a part of Derek’s pack. He knew that they were his friends both Hale packs and even the McCall pack. Still Stiles felt like a body on the fringe, he felt like he had the widest orbit. He was Pluto, a part of everything yet still far apart from everything. He watched as they laughed and hugged and danced and played, but all he ever did was watch. Don’t misunderstand he enjoyed watching. He liked to see when Boyd would lean in close to Erica and make her bubble over with laughter as her eyes went wide at what was likely a dirty joke. He liked seeing the way Scott went goo-goo over Kira in all her adorable nerdiness. He liked the genuine smiles that Lydia and Jackson gave each other when they though no-one was looking.

            Even more than all that though, he loved watching Derek, how he would watch everyone not just in his pack but in Laura’s as well. Making sure that everyone was together. He even watched over Laura and Scott who sometimes seemed completely oblivious to the world around them, Scott more-so than Laura but even she had her moments. Derek was a silent sentinel watching over everyone, a fact that always made Stiles feel safe and at the same time made him want to protect Derek. Because someone has to, no not just someone, Stiles. Stiles had to protect Derek, Stiles was the one who watched Derek when he was watching everyone else.

            That was one good reason for Stiles to join Dereks pack. Plus Stiles didn’t want to be a part of any pack by proxy like how it might be with Scott’s pack. Stiles wanted something that was his, offered and given and entirely his own. He didn’t want to be the fringe member brought in because he was Scott’s brother and so of course he had to be accepted. He wanted to be a part of something on his own merits, he wanted to be valuable.

            The only real concern he had was his mom and dad, he didn’t want them thinking that he had abandoned them. If they did it would kill Stiles. He didn’t think they would, but he should talk to them about it anyways, that way it didn’t get thrown at them out of nowhere. Besides they would probably give him a lot of useful information about what to expect from the whole ordeal if he did decide to join Derek’s pack and that would be awesome. He was startled out of his thoughts when the bell rang with a trilling obnoxiousness.

            Scott looked at him with a confused look. “Dude you okay?” Stiles nodded and smiled adding with a laugh. “Yeah, sorry my mind was a thousand miles away man.” Scott grinned his wide bright grin. “Well do me a favor, keep you mind in the city limits on Friday. We all need you there at the game cheering us on.” Oh shit that’s right there was a game Friday night, lovely. Add to that the concert Thursday evening and Stiles had a full docket, which was strange considering the fact that Stiles never had a full docket, ever.

            “You coming to practice?” Scott asked as they gathered their things from their respective lockers. Stiles shook his head as he pulled his books into his bag. “No, I’ve got a thing I need to do, but I’ll see you afterward if you need a ride I’ll still be at the school.” At that Scott got a sheepish look on his face, which could only mean one thing, Kira. “I actually promised to study with Kira after practice tonight. Finstock was actually talking about getting her on the team.” Scott said excitedly. He was in total puppy dog mode now, if he had a tail it would be wagging. Still, Stiles smiled, he was happy for Scott and happy that Scott was happy, it was kind of impossible not to be. Still he was a slight bit envious as well. Stiles wanted that kind of happiness, not that he was unhappy, but there was something missing. It had always been there, an ever present gap that left Stiles feeling hollow and void. It wasn’t until Derek had made his request that Stiles had a name for what might be missing.

            “Hey are you sure you should have come to school today. I mean one more day wouldn’t have made a difference. You’ve been really, quiet today, and don’t think I am the only one who has noticed. Derek had to reel Laura in, a lot.” Scott asked walking closer to Stiles and placing his hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

            “Yeah I’m fine, just been thinking about a lot of stuff today.” Stiles said “Have fun with Kira okay, but not too much. Neither of us wants a repeat of when Mom busted out all those STI and STD pamphlets.” Stiles said a wry smile crawling across his lips as Scott groaned loudly.

            “All I did was kiss a girl and she immediately starts talking about pregnancy at 16 and just, ugh. Moms I swear.” Scott said thunking his head against the lockers in frustration.

            “Yet we love her.” Stiles said.

            “Yeah. I’ll see you at home?” Scott asked as they shared a smile at their family.

            “Where else would I be?” Stiles asked, which caused Scott to raise his eyebrow and give Stiles a look that said ‘You have got to be kidding me.’ “What?” Stiles asked trying to figure out what the hell that look was for but Scott simply shook his head and walked away.

            “This feels exactly like that time I asked the legitimate question of whether or not I was attractive to gay guys, you didn’t answer me then either!” Stiles shouted after Scott who merely waved his hand in the air in dismissal as he made his way to practice. Stiles followed his example and made his way to the Choir Hall once more that day.

            Paige and Lydia were both waiting for him when he got there. Lydia took one look at Stiles sweats and all she said was “Really Stiles, we need to overhaul your closet. Wait no, we are going to overhaul your closet, and you will never do whatever this is again.” She said gesturing to Stiles clothes. He knew that she would say something about it.

            They ran through the song a few times getting the rhythm and the feel for the song down. Lydia of course has an amazing voice and Stiles was insanely curious as to why she wasn’t taking the lead on vocals. He even suggested halfway through the evening that maybe she should and that might improve the overall sound of the song. He was met with two withering death glares of equal ferocity and intensity and he quickly and resolutely shut his mouth about the topic.

            With a roll of her eyes Lydia simply stated “We’re trying to break down a few walls as well as sound pretty, it has to be you. Honestly if you stopped holding back, and don’t think we don’t know you are, it will sound a thousand times better. So stop. We have to have this down by Thursday that only gives us about four days to get this down.” Lydia finished with a flip of her hair and Paige simply looked at Stiles with a fire that said ‘Everything she just said.’

            Stiles nodded, they were of course right, he had been holding back, not really wanting to feel the song at his core cause if he did he wasn’t even sure he could get through it all. Still, they ran through it one more time and Stiles let everything out, feeling the song to his core and letting those feelings out as he belted each lyric and note. The amalgam of his and Lydias voices created possibly one of the most beautiful accompaniment of voices and tones that he had ever heard and Stiles was slightly awed by the sheer force of their united voices.

            “See? We’re going to be amazing Thursday night.” Lydia said with a smug smirk on her glossed lips she gathered her things and sauntered out of the hall calling back over her shoulder. “See you guys tomorrow.”

            Stiles and Paige just stood there gaping after her, because well, Lydia. “She is so ridiculous sometimes.” Paige said with a soft chuckle in her voice.

            “Yeah she is just so…”

            “Lydia?”

            “Exactly.”

            After saying his goodbyes to Paige, Stiles made his way to the Sherriff’s station, he needed to talk to his dad about the whole pack thing. Might as well talk to him about it now, he knew that Derek told him to take his time, but Stiles didn’t want to string Derek along either. So he endeavored to decide as quickly as possible. When he got there Deputy Graeme was sitting at the front desk, they had talked a few times since they had moved to town and she and Stiles had developed a sort of camaraderie. As he entered she smiled her sweet soft smile and pointed towards the Sheriff’s office where his dad was sitting doing paperwork.

            Knocking on the door he poked his head in and said “Heyo Daddio.” With a smile and a laugh as he stepped in.

            “Stiles, what are you doing here, you look exhausted kid.” The Sherriff said looking at Stiles with adoration and concern.

            “Yeah, so I’ve heard, it’s just the post heat slump dad don’t worry about it. I’m fine.” Stiles said sitting down across from the Sheriff’s desk.

            “Alright, then, to what do I owe this rare pleasure.” The Sherriff asked, putting his pen down on the paper with a light thump and closing the file he had been working on and pushing it aside. He joined his hand and rested his chin on them as he leveled Stiles with his concerned dad face, the only face that made Stiles crumble.

            “Well I wanted to ask you something, but I need to know that you won’t get upset.” Stiles prefaced before he continued on.

            “Oh god kid, what did you do?” The Sheriff asked.

            “Why do you assume I did anything?” Stiles asked incredulously.

            “16 years of prior experience.” The Sheriff said with a quirk of his lips at his sons previous years of shenanigans. He was thinking about the time that Stiles had decided all of his stuffed animals were being bad and put them all in time out, or the time Claudia watched the Wizard of Oz with Stiles and he was convinced that their next door neighbor was the Wicked Witch of the West and hosed her down when he helped his mother water the garden. Stiles however was only thinking of one event, the most recent of his transgressions, and his hand immediately went to scratch at the scars on his arms. A softly mumbled “Sorry.” Falling from his lips before he could stop it. The Sherriff snapped to the issue immediately and silently scolded himself, that wasn’t what he had been talking about but of course that was where Stiles would go. He quickly crossed to Stiles and knelt in front of him, taking Stiles hands in his.

            “Hey kiddo, I don’t know how many times I got to say it and I don’t much care, none of that was your fault. You hear me? Not. Your. Fault.” He said as he wiped the stray tears that had fallen from his sons eyes. “You’re always taking the blame when there isn’t any to be taken. Now what is it you need to talk to me about?”

            Stiles rubbed at his eyes and shook his head trying to break out of the self-deprecating thought process that had begun. He looked his dad square in the eye and asked outright. “What would you do if someone asked me to join their pack?”

            John blinked for a moment before he started laughing loud and obnoxious. He also started whooping and dancing as well which was just a little scary cause his dad’s dance moves were so eighties. “Is that what this is all about? Oh lord, I was wondering when he was going to ask you. Melissa and I had a bet going and I just won. Woot. Hold on I have to text her real quick.”

            “So you aren’t mad?” Stiles asked, really confused by the whole situation.

            “Why would I be?” The Sheriff countered.

            “You don’t think I’m abandoning you?” Stiles asked a soft uncertainty quivering in his voice.

            “What? Kid, no, of course I don’t think that. You’re in High School Stiles, these are your formative years, where you discover what you’re going to do and how you’re going to help shape this world. With that, comes the very real likelihood that you are going to leave the nest. Look at Scott, he already has one foot out the door. That doesn’t mean that I or Melissa are going to love you any less. We just won’t be all under the same roof.” The Sheriff told Stiles as he pulled Stiles against his side stroking a hand through his hair. “If it’s what you want, if it will make you happy, then why wouldn’t I be okay with it?”

            “Thanks Dad.” Was all Stiles could say to that, he felt a huge weight lift off of the prospect of his decision, his Dad was one of the big hold backs in the decision. Now it seemed to make sense to say yes to Derek’s offer, it seemed like that was the only answer if Stiles were being completely honest about it. Stiles sat with his Dad and they just shot the breeze for a little while until the Sheriff got called away to deal with something. Stiles drove home with a smile on his face. He felt so much better now.

***

            The rest of the week passed in a blur, it was one of those week were time seemed to just run away and the days seemed fused together. It was Thursday afternoon and Stiles was getting dressed and ready for the Choir concert. Apparently some traitorous cur had informed his parents of the concert and of the fact that Stiles had a solo. Whoever it was Stiles was going to seek out his vengeance with a ferocity that rivaled Lydia Martin. He had it on good authority that it was Laura who blabbed, and he also had it on good authority that Laura was deathly afraid of snails. Well she would be getting a locker full of Escargot next week if it killed him. After he laughed his ass over the fact that Laura, bad ass she-wolf, was scared of snails.

            “Stiles, come on sweetie we don’t want to be late.” Melissa called from downstairs. He took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to see his dad, mom, and Scott all waiting. He had tried to convince them not to go, but they wouldn’t hear of it. After a certain number of attempts his dad had even threatened to ground him if he tried one more time, which was a ridiculous reason to ground anyone in Stiles humble opinion. So they all went out to Melissa’s sedan and they drove to the school. Scott talking about how everyone else was going to meet them there. Stiles didn’t really understand what he meant until he saw not just Scotts pack, Dereks and Lauras as well, along with the rest of the Hale brood.

            Stiles acknowledged them and waved to them, his eyes immediately drawn to Derek who was wearing dark jeans, a crisp white Henley, and a light brown leather vest. He looked freaking amazing. Stiles was about to go over and say hi, but he was being ushered inside to join the rest of the choirs. They all wore black and maroon, each of varying stiles and looks, so that everyone a.) looked good and b.) could express themselves sartorially as long as they stuck to the color palette and the formal evening parameters they could wear whatever. Ms. Brooks was awesome like that. Lydia glided up to him in a form fitting maroon dress that made her look amazing, Paige was right behind her in a black single shoulder evening dress that was both clingy and slinky. Stiles felt a little self-conscious about his maroon button down and black slacks now. They pulled him aside and Lydia quickly said “Remember, don’t hold back.” Stiles nodded despite the nervous knot in his stomach that was coiling itself into a bigger mass by the second. They were ushered into the auditorium in single file lines and the Principal made a few opening comments before he introduced Ms. Brooks who made some comments of her own. Lydia, Paige and he were the last song of the night and the Men’s Choir was halfway between the beginning and the end.

            The song choices were all fun and contemporary, Ms. Brooks was not a fan of the classical choices that a lot of choir directors fell back on she liked to keep things fun and up to date. So the evening passed relatively quickly, so quickly in fact that by the time it was time for his solo Boyd had to pinch him to get him to take his spot because Stiles hadn’t even realized that the night was almost over.

            He took his spot next to Lydia who gave him a look that said ‘You can do this.’ The spotlights that were on them prevented him from seeing anything passed the first row of the auditorium. Paige walked to a chair that sat just to the left of him and Lydia with her Cello in hand. She sat with a grace that Stiles was still ridiculously jealous of and she began to play the notes almost hypnotizing him. The song began and he sang as if it were second nature. In the notes and lyrics every fear and hope that he had when it came to Derek and himself.

 _“I'm scared, so afraid to show I care_  
           Will he think me weak if I tremble when I speak?  
           Ooh, what if there's another one he's thinking of?  
           Maybe he's in love, I'd feel like a fool  
           Life can be so cruel, I don't know what to do.”

            As the music died and the final notes were sung there was a brief second of the calmest silence before the whole of the auditorium erupted into a cacophony of applause. He felt a hand in both of his and saw that Lydia and Page were standing on either side of him bowing. He gave a quick bow himself and stepped off stage with Lydia and Paige as his face heated, surely turning a violent reddish pink.

            When he found everyone they all hugged him tightly and squeezed his shoulders offering gushing compliments and congratulations. Except Jackson, but he doesn’t gush. When he got to Derek he was already opening his mouth to offer his own compliments. Stiles held up his hand quickly to silence him.

            “Before you get started I need to tell you something okay, with regards to your question from Monday.” Stiles said with grave seriousness. Derek immediately got this look that seemed all at once hurt, dejected, and resigned. He nodded and began to cast his eyes down.

            “I wanted to tell you that I would be honored and more than happy to join your pack Derek.” Stiles said stepping a little bit closer to Derek to get a look at Derek’s eyes. Stiles heard Jackson mumble something under his breath which caused Erica, Lydia, and Laura to laugh. Stiles was going to ask what was so damn funny but his lips were suddenly occupied, by Derek’s. Squeals of excited happiness and laughter erupted around them but all Stiles could focus on was the feel of Derek’s hair in his hands, the warmth of his body pressed against him, and the soft suppleness of his absolutely sinful lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooot, I was on a roll tonight so I churned out two CH's its awesome. ALSO LINKIEPOO!!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=7&v=X4p_3scB_8c


	13. Across the Cell Towers, Whisper Sweet Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Kiss!

            After the obligatory well-wishing and declarations of excitement and happiness for his and Derek’s apparent relationship. They were quickly ushered out of the auditorium where everyone said their goodnights and Derek stayed close to Stiles the entire time. “See you tomorrow night?” He asked, he was talking about pack night, he had planned on being there but after that little display Stiles was a little concerned that his father would 180 on their conversation and decide that he was still too young to be making those kinds of decisions. He knows that he saw his dad give Derek the “I’m the Sheriff, I have a gun" look. He also distinctly remembered hearing Melissa whisper to him “You hurt him, they will never find the body.” Most shocking was that Talia Hale apparently heard Melissa and nodded her agreeance, at Derek. So at the moment Stiles had some very legitimate developing concerns for Derek’s safety. Before Stiles could answer that it might be best if he stayed home, using homework as an excuse, his dad came up and said “He’ll be there, he’s the newest member of the pack he needs to be.” Derek just nodded pecked Stiles quickly on the cheek, which wow, and ran off to join his pack and family as they all departed.

            “Calm down kiddo, we already knew.” His dad said as he pulled Stiles flush against his side. “We actually thought you two were already a thing, but that kiss was obviously not a part of the normal routine.” He could only grunt in acknowledgement, Stiles brain was slowly ceasing all forms of functionality and if you asked him how he got from the school to his home he wouldn’t be able to tell you. Still he got home.

            That was when the horror began, as he found himself face to face with the pamphlets. Various forms of quick reference materials and literature titled No, Means No which was typical, A Kick to the Groin is a Great Deterrent which is bullshit, Pepper Spray is an Omega’s Best Friend” which Stiles wondered if Marilyn agreed, and his personal favorite How to Please Him, and HIM which Stiles actually picked up and looked at Melissa with a raised eyebrow. She just held up her hands “I honestly have no clue how it got in there with the rest of them.” To which Stiles merely chuckled because that was, if you’ll pardon the pun, barking up the wrong tree. He opened one of the more scientific and less moralistic sounding pamphlets, but quickly slapped it back on the table because there were pictures. Full color, HD, pictures. Pictures that would even give Dr. Kevorkian pause. “Gross.” Was all he said and all that Melissa needed to jump on the soapbox, and so Stiles was subjected to ‘The Talk’ what made it worse was his father looming in the back ground mumbling agreements every time that Melissa made a point. With the combination parental concern and judgement being flung at him in Stereo, Stiles was twice as mortified when it was over. Certain statements cannot be unheard and certain things cannot be unseen; thus he was scarred for the remainder of his time on this mortal coil.

            When the torture ended and they asked if he had any questions he quickly shook his head, too mortified to conjugate a simple vowel. Why did parents still do ‘The Talk’ internet exists for a reason, and Google was one of the best Professors in Sex Education at World Wide Web University. In fact Stiles was one of Googles best students, he had learned many an obscure factoid whilst taking Googles class. Yet here he was, burdened with a bundle of prophylactics and lubricants he wasn’t even prepared to look at let alone utilize as he shlumped his way to his room. This should not suggest that Stiles was opposed to the horizontal mambo, in fact he was gung-ho if the conditions were right. That was the thing though, the conditions weren’t right and they probably wouldn’t be for at least a little while.

            Tossing the paraphernalia onto the desk Stiles flopped onto the bed, kicking his shoes off. He hadn’t realized how tired he had been before but now, lying down in his comfy bed the exhaustion hit him full force and he was moments away from the sweet bliss of sleep when.

            AROOOOOOOOOOO

            AROOOOOOOOOOO

            AROOOOOOOOOOO

            Three text messages all at once dinged on his phone. Flinging his hand to the bedside table where his phone sat Stiles fumbled around for the elusive device. He finally got a grip on it and quickly typed in his mother’s birthday and there were three messages from Derek.

**From Derek 11:00 pm - I know that may have come out of nowhere, but I hope we were on the same page.**

**From Derek 11:08 pm - I just realized how lame that sounded.**

**From Derek 11:19 pm - I didn’t freak you out did I?**

            Stiles just smiled at the messages, proof that what had happened wasn’t a dream, but rather blissful reality. One in which Derek most certainly did kiss Stiles, and Stiles kissed back, and Derek didn’t flinch away.

**To Derek 11:22 pm – 0 freaking out on this end. I’m actually surprised we were reading the same book, never mind being on the same page.**

**From Derek 11:23 pm – Huh? Can you decode that for me?**

**To Derek 11:24 pm – I didn’t think we played the same team, and even if we did I never in a million years would have thought that you would be into me.**

**From Derek 11:25 pm – Really!? Erica, Isaac, and Boyd all said that I was being pretty obvious.**

**To Derek 11:26 pm – Well then I am oblivious.**

**From Derek 11:27 pm – They said that too.**

**To Derek 11:29 pm – Those assholes, see if I ever cook for them now.**

**From Derek 11:31 pm – Will I still get Stiles made food? I don’t want to be punished for their lack of faith.**

**To Derek 11:34 pm – I feel like I should be concerned that you already seem well versed in how to flatter me to get what you want.**

**From Derek 11:36 pm – Laura taught me well.**

**To Derek 11:38 pm – If I tell you something, you must promise not to tell anyone, ANYONE.**

**From Derek 11:40 pm – This is probably ill-advised, but okay. I promise.**

**To Derek 11:41 pm – I’m putting Snails in her locker for telling everyone about the concert.**

            Grinning like a maniac Stiles hit send, he was expecting a relatively quick response to the text message but after a few minutes passed he started to panic. Derek promised he wouldn’t tell, but this was his sister so maybe the whole blood is thicker deal superceded the pact between new kissing buddies.

**To Derek 11:47 pm – Should I expect a very angry Laura threatening my existence if I even dare to do that in the near future?**

**To Derek 11:51 pm – DEREK I’M SERIOUS!**

**From Derek 11:52 pm – Sorry, sorry. I haven’t laughed that hard in a really long time, I couldn’t even type out an LOL I was laughing so hard.**

**From Derek 11:54 pm - Can I help?**

            Stiles squealed at the prospect of Derek assisting in the delinquent act. He fervently agreed and the next few minutes were spent with them planning out every last detail of the prank and Stiles made sure to tell Derek to erase his messages just in case Laura got a hold of his phone. Derek tried to play it off, saying that Laura wouldn’t dare touch his phone, but Stiles wasn’t taking any chances and insisted. Derek relented relatively quickly after Stiles reminded him that both his sisters were crafty minxes and had spies all over the place, not even the walls could be trusted. Their conversation devolved from their talking about all manner of things, it was like any other day but it seemed more intimate after that kiss.

**From Derek 12:23 am – Oh crap it’s late. We should go to bed.**

**To Derek 12:27 am – Resisting all sorts of jokes.**

**From Derek 12:31 am - …**

**To Derek 12:32 am – Too soon?**

**From Derek 12:35 am – No, it’s just, now I have to deal with that mental image while trying to go to sleep.**

**To Derek 12:40 am – Sorry.**

**From Derek 12:42 am – You will be if I have to wash my sheets in the morning.**

            Stiles blushed violently at the thought and the images that he was starting to get in his own head. He knew he wasn’t ready for the actual act, but his mind was more than ready to manufacture all sorts of fantasies.

**From Derek 12:45 am – Good Night Stiles.**

**To Derek 12:47 am – Night Derek, remember to clear your message history.**

**From Derek 12:49 am – Yeah, yeah. Go to bed you dork.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just some fluffiness that I produced amidst 2 10 page papers I'm writing for school.
> 
> Also I know I promised holaworld a very specific turn in the story and I haven't forgotten that, I'm just ferretting out how that's gonna work, but I think that it will happen if not the next chapter than the one after. But I am thinking next chapter most likely, I just want to make sure I can really do the idea justice for you.


	14. Snails and Clowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to find his place and an old "friend" comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am soooooooo sorry how long this update took. Grad school is no joke and a full time job is mentally draining me. But it is here and I hope I am now in a good place that I can update more regularly.

                The scream that echoed through the halls of Beacon Hills High school was truly glorious. The hordes of students parted like the red sea before Moses as Laura rampaged through the hall searching for the culprits of the obscene prank she had been subject to. She knew who was responsible, there was only one devious little hellion who could possibly be responsible, how he got her locker combination she had no idea, but she had a suspicion. She respected the mad genius for his mad pranking skills but there was snail mucus all over her books now and vengeance would be hers.

***

            Stiles was sitting next to Derek in the cafeteria both of them still to awkward around each other to do more than sit next to each other. Things weren’t any different and yet, since their little kiss, everything was completely different. Stiles was trying to figure out how to position himself within the group now that his relationship to so many had shifted drastically. At least they had in his head. He wasn’t a part of Scott’s pack as he had always been simply for the fact that they were brothers. He was now in Derek’s pack, a result of his new positionality being that Erica, Isaac, and Boyd all seemed to gravitate toward him more than before. He felt like he had lost his gravity somehow, and he probably wouldn’t feel normal until he was properly inducted into the pack which would be the upcoming weekend. Beneath the full moon he would pass into Derek’s established pack. A small part of him was wondering if he was doing the right thing, if maybe he was acting rashly. It didn’t feel like a rash decision though, it felt like he was falling into the spot that he was always meant to be which was a little terrifying if he were being honest. Still, it was Derek’s pack and Derek was, well Derek. He could feel Derek, almost as if the two of them were tethered together. It was so strong that it almost felt like he could feel Derek’s heartbeat. Like their hearts were starting to sync up with one another, living and breathing in perfect synchronicity.

                He told his how he felt and his dad’s response was “Leave it to you to find your mate in high school.” After that little statement Stiles had a small panic attack. What if Stiles was the only one who felt this, what if Derek didn’t feel the tether, what if they lost sync with each other? His dad had to calm him down and assure him that if he were feeling it so was Derek, that’s how it worked, it was never a one sided experience. His anxieties weren’t so easily assuaged but it calmed him down. Still the dark little bit of self-hatred in him constantly told him he was imagining it all and Derek only saw a hot little Omega ripe for the taking. After all, his pheromones had turned one of his best friends into a crazed feral almost rapist.

                He sighed softly at the dark paths his mind was taking, he shook the thoughts away and tried to pay attention to the conversation happening at the table. He had only been half present for the majority of lunch. Lydia was apparently throwing a party, and apparently her parties were world class events. The entirety of all three packs were expected to be at the party but Stiles was never a party goer so he was hesitant, but Scott seemed all for it as he made his little heart eyes at Kira. Everyone else was super jazzed about the party and Stiles was excited to spend time with everyone outside of school, still it was a party, and there would be people their Stiles didn’t know. Possibly that beta with boundary issues from his first day.

                At that thought Stiles shuddered a little, and immediately after a hand touched his thigh and Derek was leaning over whispering “Are you ok?” in his ear causing him to shiver for a whole other reason.

                Stiles turned and smiled as best as he could and said “Of course.” Derek just raised an unimpressed eyebrow and said “Stiles, I already know that you are the type to keep any issues you may be having to yourself, you can tell me. I will help.” His eyes communicating a sort of urgency that he couldn’t verbalize. Stiles just put his hand on top of Derek’s squeezing lightly.

                “You can’t fix everything Derek.” Derek mirrored his gesture and squeezed his hand as it was sandwiched between Derek’s “That doesn’t mean I can’t try.”

                “OH MY GOD GET A ROOM.” Cora moaned gagging behind Danny’s back effectively ending the moment that was happening between Derek and Stiles.

                “I swear you two already talk like an old married couple. I feel like I watching a rerun of Leave it to Beaver. It’s absolutely disgustingly domestic and saccharine I just can’t even.” Stiles was about to say something biting and witty but Derek was faster than him.

                “Well we need something to balance out all that teenage angst and indifference you supply.” “Whatever you say Ward.” At that Stiles balked in indignance “Hey why the hell am I June in this scenario?” Cora pointedly looked at the tray of cookies Stiles had balked at home and brought for the pack.

                “That was for the pack, to show that I bring something to the table. Literally and metaphorically. It proves nothing.” That was when Boyd chimed in as he reached for one of the chocolate chip pecan delicacies that Stiles had supplied, “Whatever you say June.” Which caused everyone to erupt in laughter and Stiles to turn scarlet with embarrassment.

                “See if I cook for you ingrates ever again.” He muttered which caused Scott, Isaac, and Derek to turn the most adorably effective puppy dog eyes on him.

                “STILINSKI!” echoed through the cafeteria as Laura finally joined them a glare on her face that promised doom on anyone who so much as got in her path. She looked disheveled and spots of dried resin were flaking on her black t-shirt as she stalked up to the table that the rest of them were sitting at.

                “Laura, how delightful of you to join us, cookie!” Stiles said a sweet smile on his face as he offered the platter of cookies to her. The chocolate chip tribute softened her rigidly angry face and posture, knocking the wind out of her sails. Stiles had planned it perfectly.

                “Butter me up all you want,” she said stealing a cookie from the plate presented to her “rest assured I will have my revenge.” Stiles set the plate down a confused look on his face. “Revenge for cookies? I don’t get it.”

                “SNAILS STILES. I hate snails.” Laura barked glaring halfheartedly as she bit into the baked goodness of the cookie. “Oh? That’s interesting, I hate clowns.” Stiles said conversationally. Which piqued Derek’s interest “Really?” Stiles simply nodded at that. “Something that is that perpetually pleased is obviously up to no good.”

                Derek was about to ask for more information when Scott finally stopped making goo-goo eyes at Kira. “I beg you Derek, do not get him started. Yes, he legitimately has coulrophobia it’s a thing, but please do not get him started he will be talking for hours and I will have to deal with the inevitable fallout at home. Very long story short, he tried curing it by watching IT, which only made it worse and now we don’t go to carnivals or the circus.” Stiles just nodded along with Scott. He didn’t really like talking about it himself, because then all he could think about would be clowns which inevitably lead to nightmares of that god damned gutter scene and a long night of no sleep. A subject best left alone.

                Derek nodded “I understand, and don’t even think about it Laura.” He said turning to his elder sister. She looked the perfect picture of innocence “What?” “I’m serious Laura, no, just no, all of the nope to ever nope.” Laura huffed at the serious set of Derek’s eyebrows. “Oh my gosh fine. I won’t traumatize your boyfriend. Yet.” As she finished there was a wicked smirk on her face and Stiles knew he was seriously screwed.

***

                The day had passed in relative calm and Stiles was standing with Derek before the latter had to go to Lacrosse practice. “You sure you don’t want to hang out after practice.” Stiles smiled wide, Derek had wanted Stiles to hang with him and the pack today after school, nothing crazy just watching movies and doing homework, but Stiles needed to finish all the make-up work he had from his heat week and he knew if he hung out with everyone he wouldn’t get a single page complete.

                “Nah, I need to get the work done and I can’t do that with so many distractions.” Stiles said gesturing to Derek’s body. The older boy blushed fiercely and muttered “You give me too much credit.” To which Stiles countered “And you don’t give yourself enough. Anyways, I’ll text you later okay, and I will see you tomorrow.” Stiles said looking into Derek’s jade green eyes noticing the golden flecks around the pupil.

                Derek nodded “Okay, but we’re all hanging together after your done with your make-up work.”

                “Deal.” Stiles said, causing Derek to smile wide, his bunny teeth becoming more pronounced. Stiles was turning to head home when Derek caught his arm before he could go.

                “One more thing.” Stiles arched his eyebrow at Derek in question. “What’s umph…” Stiles was interrupted as Derek pressed their lips together in a kiss that was both urgent and tentative. After their lips parted Derek pressed his nose into the crook of Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles just stood their breathing Derek in. It was oddly intimate, but then again scenting always was.

“I’ll talk to you later babe.” Derek said as he pecked Stiles cheek and turned away heading out to the lacrosse field leaving Stiles standing there shocked by the term of endearment Derek so easily applied to him.

            After a few minutes Stiles turned on his heel a wide grin on his face as he made his way to the schools exit. As he meandered through the halls his phone started buzzing signaling an incoming call. Stiles answered without thinking about it.

“Office of indisputable omniscience, Penelope is away this is Stiles here to answer, speak and be acknowledged mortal.” He waited a minute for someone to speak and when no one answered he spoke again. “Hello?”

                “Stiles?”

                At the voice Stiles froze, he knew the voice all too well, but the last time he had heard it he was pinned against a wall and terrified. Last time he heard that voice he lost one of his best friends.

                “Ennis?”

                “Yeah.”

                “I…How…What…” Stiles couldn’t figure out what he wanted to say. I miss you. How are you. What’s up? All were too personal now, too close, too endearing.

                “I’m sorry. It’s not enough, but it’s all I have.” Ennis said.

                It wasn’t enough. He didn’t blame Ennis, not really, that was too easy, Ennis was just as much a victim as Stiles was. The whole situation was just too complicated and grey for either one of them to be a definitive victim or definitive criminal. Stiles was dumb and didn’t manage his suppressant regiment like he should have. Ennis should have had better control of himself, but the sad fact is that many Alpha’s faced with the unfiltered scent of Omega pheromones tend to lose control.

                “What do you need Ennis?”

                “Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice.”

                “I…I don’t really know what to say to you.”

                “I know, I’m sorry.”

                “I miss you too.” Which was true, Ennis had become one of Stiles true friends, which only made everything that had happened that much more painful.

                “I hope you’re doing well Stiles.”

                “Likewise.”

                “Look I called to tell you, Kali disappeared, ran away. Stiles, I think she’s coming after you. She got in a lot of trouble for attacking you. I’m not offering excuses just explaining. She had to go to a juvenile detention center, we both did, for being an alpha and attacking an omega. She lost her full ride to Harvard as a result. After that she kind of lost it. I think she’s planning on hurting you Stiles. Tell your dad, and be careful with anyone you don’t know. I gotta go, I can hear my parents pulling in and I technically still don’t have phone privileges. I hope one day we can be friends again Stiles. I may have no right to say this but, I miss you. I hope to talk to you later.”

                With that the phone went dead. Stiles stood frozen in the hallway, he still needed to go to his locker and get his books, but now he was too terrified to walk through the school alone. He remembered how Kali was, when she had a goal she did everything in her power to reach it and ripped down anyone who got in her way. It was one of the reasons she had gotten early acceptance into Harvard Law, something she lost because of Stiles, something she was going to make Stiles pay for. Stiles decided it might be smarter to just wait for Scott or Derek or someone to go home with him. So he turned around and started to head back to the lacrosse field. But he turned right into the clawed hand of Kali, who slashed one long strip down his arm and threw him into the lockers.

                “I should have known that Ennis would figure out my plan, he knows me to well.” Kali said pacing in front of Stiles. “You took everything away from me, and now I have taken everything away from you. Enjoy the time you have left. Stupid Omega bitch.” With that she was gone. Stiles could feel the sting of wolfs bane in his arm and smell chemicals in the wound.

                He needed to get to Derek, now.

                He made his way through the halls as fast as he could, taking the shortcuts through the library and the cafeteria. As he walked his vision grew dark around the edges, whatever it was Kali had given him was working fast. Shit. He saw the lacrosse field, and he saw Derek, beautiful in the afternoon sunlight perfectly at ease with himself and happy, and Stiles was about to destroy that happiness. All because of one stupid mistake. He made his way to the lacrosse field and as he did his steps became erratic, he looked down at his arm and noticed all the blood, why was there so much blood. He got to the borders of the lacrosse field walking between the two sets of bleachers eyes fixed on Derek. He heard his name being called from somewhere but he could not discern from where or who. Derek turned toward him when his name was called.

                “Derek.” Stiles said as he legs gave out on him. Whatever Kali had done to him it had worked really fast. As Stiles collapsed strong arms caught him and he was met with Derek’s panicked eyes.

                “Stiles, what happened!” Derek said inspecting his bleeding arm, then someone was tying something around it. Probably Lydia, she was smart and seemed like the type to be calm under pressure.

                “Kali.” Was all Stiles managed before the world went completely dark. Somewhere in his mind Stiles thought, if I die at least it’s in his arms. Some other part of his mind mocked the sappiness of the thought.


	15. Dreams and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Wakes Up

                He didn’t know where he was, the field was completely unfamiliar a small pond at the far-right edges hugging the tree line. Narcissus flower blooming and staring at themselves in the placid mirror the water provided. The sweet scent of mountain laurels wafted along the gently cool breeze. He felt peace.

            “I must be dead.” Stiles sighed to himself, peace being basically non-existent in his waking moments.

            “Actually, I think it’s somewhere between life and death. I don’t really know, this is the first time I’ve ever been here.” A familiar voice said next to him and he turned to see the face of his mother long since gone.

            “You stopped singing for a while, I have to admit to a little disappointment.” She said smile full of gleaming white teeth. The auburn and honey waves of her hair framing her high cheekbones beautifully.

            “I know, I’m sorry mama.” He said in a broken whisper tears falling already.

            “Oh shhhh. It’s okay. I know why, you didn’t think I wasn’t watching did you? You kept your promise to me as best as you could. It was so much to ask of you when you were so young, I’m sorry for that.” Claudia Stillinski said as her hand came up to Stiles cheek in a familiar maternal gesture.

            “What’s going to happen?” He asked gesturing to the image the two of them made in this unfamiliar space.

            “Nothing for you other than a few extra minutes with me. I’m not sure why but I’d be stupid to look a gift horse in the mouth. I am so proud of you baby. You are so much more than I ever imagined, so clever and talented, and that Derek I very much approve. He reminds me of your father when he was young.” Claudia said bringing Stiles tight against her.

*BEEP*

            “What was that?” Stiles asked as he pulled away from her. Her hazel eyes misting over at the question.

            “Looks like we had less time than I thought. Oh, there is so much I want to say to you.” Twin trails of water falling from each eye as she swallowed down the sob trying to break free. “Baby, I need you to listen to me.” Claudia said grabbing the sides of Stiles face and forcing him to look her in the eyes.

*BEEP*

            “Stiles, baby, it’s time to let go. In this whole wide messy world, bad things happen, things completely beyond your control and influence. It’s okay that it happened and it’s okay that you’re different because of it. What’s not okay is locking yourself away out of fear that something bad might happen again. Because, my love something bad will happen again, and again. You can’t avoid the fallout by pressing yourself into the corner and curling up into a ball. I know your already taking steps, baby steps, and I know that mate of yours is helping. For that he has won my infinite adoration and approval. But, it’s time to jump baby. Just like Blackthorn river, you remember.” Claudia asked with a quirked eyebrow.

All Stiles could do was laugh at the memory. Of course, he remembered. He was terrified of the river, it was so dark and murky. He half imagined the creature from the black lagoon emerging from the depths to steal him away and drag him down. He imagined the water was infinitely deep and that some eldritch horror with writhing tentacles would grab him and pull him down into the dark waters never to be seen again. His mom and dad had already gone into the river and were wading waist deep in the waters, when he admitted that he was scared his mom told him to jump to her and she would catch him. He was young and his faith in his parents was unwavering, by the time he could regret jumping he was in the water and both his parents held him on either side. He was safe.

*BEEP*

“Yeah, I remember” Stiles said.

“Good, you can jump baby. You have a lot more people ready to catch you and keep you afloat.

*BEEP*

            “I miss you mom.” Stiles told her feeling a tug at his core pulling him away, knowing he wouldn’t get a chance like this ever again. “I miss you every day.”

            “Oh, baby I know, I miss you too.” Claudia said. “I’m there though. When you feel a warm breeze on your cheek that’s my kiss. When you’re so happy you can’t help but laugh that’s my happiness for the man you’ve become and the life your living erupting out.”

*BEEP*

            “Time to go baby.” Claudia said and in that same instant she began to pull away, or rather Stiles began to get pulled away she stood at the same spot but got more and more distant and soon it was as if Stiles was seeing her and the clearing through a long black tunnel. “Remember to jump!” She called from the distance and he could barely make out the words and then in a scattering of lights that moved and spun as if they were dancing she was gone.

            The first thing he recognized was the anti-septic overly clean smell all to familiar to him, he was in the hospital, again. The repetitious beeping of the heart monitor he was no doubt attached to merely confirmed his suspicion. As he opened his eyes and took in the quiet room he sat in, he wondered what time it was. The white walls and the blonde wood door reflected the natural light pouring in from the window and normally he would be warm from all the sunlight pouring in, but hospitals are infamously cold. Iceboxes really, Stiles had once overheard a patient make a morgue joke. He didn’t find it funny then, still doesn’t, but he can’t help but feel that there was some accuracy to the joke.

            He was about to push the nurse call button and ask where his parents were when the door opened. His dad had his back to him and he seemed to be carrying a big bag, he assumed food. Melissa and Scott were trailing after him and it sounded as if Melissa was assuring his dad and Scott about Stiles condition.

            “I know it’s upsetting but the best thing we can do is wait.” Melissa said sadness tainting her voice in a grotesque way making Stiles wonder just how serious it was. “Stiles will get through this; the worst has passed.” They all seemed so lost in their heads that none of them had taken notice that he was awake yet.

            “I know you’re right, it just puts me on edge. He’s here but he isn’t, and I just wish he would wake up and start scolding me about my diet again.” John said with a heavy sigh, Melissa rested her hand on his shoulder and all Stiles could focus on was how broken his dad seemed.

            “Oh, you are going to regret those words.” Stiles muttered as best as he could, and a trio of wide relief-stricken eyes fell on him. All three shouted “Stiles!” at once and invaded his personal space in the immediate moments that followed. Hugging, kissing, and scenting him.

            John pulled him tight to his chest, the bag he was carrying forgotten on one of the chairs pushed to the side wall of the room. Holding him close John rocked them back and forth and chanted “Thank you, thank you, thank you…” It lasted several minutes, and Stiles couldn’t bring himself to stop it. He didn’t remember much but he remembered the blood and remembered that he was sure that was it, so he was completely okay with indulging his dad at this moment.

            Once John had had his fill of that he took Stiles face in both hands exactly how Claudia had and just looked at Stiles. Then pulled him back to his chest and squeezed Stiles as tight as humanly possible, his arms like a vice. When he broke free from his Dad’s grasp Melissa and Scott both took their turns, both having their own quirky ways of clinging to him. Melissa kissed him all over and forced him to blush a violent shade of strawberry red. Scott just shoved his nose into his shoulder and sat there for fifteen minutes, Stiles didn’t mention the dampness he left behind as he turned away and wiped at his eyes roughly.

            “So, what happened?” Stiles asked, knowing the discussion needed to happen and preferring it to happen sooner rather than later.

            “I’ll give you the cliff notes version for now, because I know you aren’t going to take no for an answer. Then you’re going to take it easy understood.” John said with a heavy sigh. Stiles nodded, knowing better than to argue. “I’m going to let the nurses on duty know he’s awake.” Melissa said as she briskly walked back out the door. “I’m going to call Derek.” Scott said fishing out his phone and walking out the door behind their mom.

            Stiles turned to his dad eyebrows raised in expectation. John sighed obviously not wanting to talk about it but knowing that his son was like a dog with a bone sometimes he started talking. “Kali, somehow, found out were we had moved to. I mean, it’s not like we went into witness protection, but we were all very close lipped about where we were moving. I mean I didn’t give anyone our new address. All anyone could have known was the general area, because of my promotion but even that was pretty much need to know. I realize now we probably should have been more careful, I just thought that after the initial incident everything was pretty much done. I was naïve Stiles and I am sorry for that, it put you at risk and I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t make up for it but there it is. As for what happened…” he said hand gesturing to his freshly bandaged arm. “In short, that psychotic bitch got her hands on some sort of weaponized wolfs-bane nail polish.” Stiles face must have done something because John nodded his head and said “I know sounds like something straight out of NCIS or some such nonsense, but there you have it. My suspicion is that she somehow got an Emissary, or maybe a wannabe, to make it for her. Unfortunately, she isn’t talking.” Stiles must have made another face because his dad nodded once more. “Oh yeah she didn’t get very far. Derek, his pack, as well as the rest of his family made sure of it. I was quite impressed. I’m sad to say we had to reign them in a little, I didn’t want to be making multiple arrests that day and I didn’t want to arrest that boy for murder. Lydia was the one who figured out the whole nail polish thing, smart as a whip that girl. It’s thanks to them that we put Kali behind bars and were able to save your life. You picked a good group of friends kid. A good pack.”

            As he said that the door burst open and Derek, Laura, and their respective packs burst through the door with a harried looking nurse behind them trying to calm and control everyone. Stiles chuckled at the idea because it was a futile effort on her part. Derek stood there, apparently just drinking in the sight of Stiles awake and healthy. Stiles suspected that the only thing holding him back from doing some big possessive Alpha bit was the fact that Stiles dad was sitting right there on the bed next to Stiles. Eventually though John took pity and gestured with a slight nod that it was okay. Which was all the cue Derek needed to invade Stiles personal space and give him the fourth suffocating hug he had received that day. Stiles took it in stride, he was just happy to be there with them, he could have just as easily not been.

            “I’m here.” Stiles said as he hugged Derek back, running his hand through Derek’s hair and rubbing soothing circles into his back. “I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I want to thank everyone who has responded to this fic and given such wonderful comments and notes. The last few years I have had a lot of problems with Anxiety and Depression that it has made it nearly impossible to do any kind of productive work writing wise. While I am still dealing with these things, I have resolved to write more, and I hope to revitalize this fic if I can. I don't plan on making it much longer but we'll have to wait and see. Not too long though because as I said I have resolved to write more. I can't really explain it but Writing brings me so much peace and to know that anyone is out there reading and enjoying is enough to inspire me to keep it up. I am sorry that it has taken so long and that you all have waited so long, but it is what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading a lot of Omega Stiles work which is what inspired this, I hope it's better than my last work.  
> Questions and Comments are always appreciated guys.


End file.
